Terrifying Winter
by clehjett
Summary: Months after Pitch's defeat, Jack decides he wants to help the Nightmare King, to end his loneliness in some way. Jack makes an unlikely friend with a fellow that has never had friends much before. Unfortunately for Jack, Pitch is not very willing to share, nor let anyone take Jack away from him. Not when he is starting to feel soft on his new companion... (Smutless Pitch Frost)
1. Chapter 1: The Deadly Cold

**ROTG Fanfic hovering around the relationship between Pitch and Jack. **

******This was inspired by debate with a friend and the fanfic A Home For Fear, Mira's Messes Chapter 1 and 2 and Sleep**

******Story of finding place in a society, finding the right time, action and emotions, consequences of the wrong actions, despite good intentions**

* * *

It was not as if Jack thought of the battle with Pitch much, or of Pitch at all, but sometimes he found himself thinking of him. These usually happened when there was a moment of bliss, when he had a moment to himself and with his new family, the Guardians. Like that time he had frozen Bunny's ears when he had napped through North's eloquent (but downright boring – in Jack's mind) speeches when they had their monthly meetings. Bunny was furious and chased him, chasing him around the workshop while Jack laughed his ass off. When Bunny had reached to throw his boomerangs at him, he found that those too were also frozen solid, and that had been a sight to see, in Jack's opinion, when Bunny flew into the most spectacular rage.

'OH YOU BLOODY PUDDLE OF… HALF-MELTED SNOW STICKS! YOU COME BACK HERE!' Bunny yelled, and was practically red down to his fur. Tooth and North had laughed till they cried (Sandy silently clapping away in glee), and watched as he threw himself at Jack just as he was dipping low to the ground

Jack had chortled and flew all over the shop, and they had finally crashed unto the tables, breaking some yeti's work, making him cry out in despair. They had gotten into trouble with North after that and made to repair the damage, but it was all water under the bridge, and the two of them had made up and were laughing as they did their best to mend the damage.

Jack flew over Burgess, resting on a high tree overlooking his home of the lake, a sight of many significant events in Jack's life….and he sighed. It was moments like that he was so happy - to have a family, friends - just to belong with somebody. That feeling of wholeness and friendship and love – it overwrote any amount of the sadness he had felt when they had turned from him. He knew whatever he did, they would forgive him…and whenever they needed him, he would run through fire to help them. This gift, the Moon had given to him…he would cherish and love. He laughed to himself as he peered over the lake. He cherished their company, despite revelling in the loneliness he usually spent on his own. He was content with just Jamie and his friends, and the occasional child that came across him and their laughter fuelled his own, even if they did not see him.

There was one, who would never experience this… One who had turned to him, and nearly convinced him to turn to his side. He was sad and alone – Jack knew that feeling. The centuries passing with almost nothing to offer in return... The loss and isolation…Jack knew how it could feel, especially when your rage could turn a fine day into a storm. Pitch Black had looked on him with such hope, Jack could see it. He thought about the way Pitch had looked when Jamie ran right through him. He knew that sensation all too well, the stinging cold, and the pain of invisibility, to be not believed in…the despair. He remembered the fear in Pitch's eyes when the nightmares dragged him back under the bed…his screams. These moments, Pitch would never experience

Jack looked up at the moon's glimmering face. Was it so bad that Pitch had done all he had? Sure, he had ''killed'' Sandy. Jack would never forgive him for that. But… All he had ever wanted was to be believed in. Was that so different from what Jack had wanted? Although his methods were extreme, cruel and downright evil, but Jack couldn't help but pity the Nightmare King.

"_Cast out…", "to not be believed in…", "long for a family…"_ These were the words which echoed in Jack's mind. It stuck with him more than he let on. These words he had cried out at the Moon, begging him to reply - the hope fading from him and the despair and rage. He understood what it felt like, and what Pitch might have hoped for. He had turned that around whenever he played with children. Just to see their smiles was uplifting. Pitch couldn't have that…

Gripping his staff resolutely, Jack hopped off the branch and drifted over to the hole where they had last seen Pitch - the entrance to the dark lair, which Jack did not want to ever see again in his immortal life. He knew better than to venture alone into the darkness. He knew that he out of all the Guardians had more reason to be cautious of Pitch, for he had been the instrumental cause of Pitch's defeat. But he couldn't stop thinking about the despair in Pitch's voice. When he cried '_No!..._', as he was passed through – unseen.

He fell through the hole and landed on his feet, staff up with caution. He slowly walked out into the open, the dark cavern opening up to welcome him. It was otherwise empty, but Jack could feel the shadows writhing, like they were alive, and watching him. His bare feet padded almost soundlessly, echoing off the whispered of shadow which morphed into the walls. The darkness making his white hair stand out in the gloom.

'Hello Frost.' A cool and inflectionless voice rang from the darkness. 'Come to gloat?'

'Pitch…' Jack tightened his grip on his staff. 'Come out where I can see you' Jack shouted. He wasn't particularly afraid, but he was definitely not going to let his guard down.

'Why? Afraid of the dark are we?' Pitch snickered, echoing off the walls like he was all around Jack.

'I have no reason to fear you Pitch.' Jack answered. He panned around, eyes boring into corners where the darkness seemed to be the blackest. But nothing emerged. He carefully stepped around, staff ready.

'Oh.' Pitch's voice came, right behind Jack, and he whirled to find the Nightmare King himself, stepping out of the shadows, arms behind him, looking bored. 'I doubt that…'

Pitch gazed at the Guardian apathetically, like he was examining a ware that was not particularly interesting to buy. 'So. What is the purpose of your visit? As you can see, I have no quarrel with you Jack, for now…' Pitch gave a dismissive wave of his hand, leaning a shoulder casually against a pillar. Then, his eyes shifted and turned cheeky and he looked back at the young man. 'Although…' Pitch smirked, 'Now that you are here…' Pitch smiled, stepping away from his pillar and moving forward, circling Jack

'No tricks Pitch, I'm here to help' Jack replied, his eyes narrow with caution and stern vigilance.

'_Help?!_' Pitch threw his head back and laughed. He placed a graceful hand on his stomach nonchalantly as he chortled, his dark chuckles echoing off the walls of the empty cavern. 'What could the hero of the pathetic Guardians do for me? Give yourself up to me on a platter?' He threw his arms wide in a dramatic gesture. 'Why would you _possibly_ want to help _me_?' Pitch gazed sceptically at Jack

For the first time since he entered, Jack noticed that Pitch was haggard. His robe was slightly frayed around the edges and he looked…tired. His power was definitely drained. But that didn't stop Jack from being careful.

'Honestly? I don't know myself. I just felt…kind of sad that you were lonely…' His reasoning sounded lame, even to his own ears, and Jack mentally kicked himself for being so honest. Sure, state your _unclear_ purpose to your sworn enemy, Jack…very clever.

That however, managed to stun Pitch a bit. 'Oh? I have to admit… I am a bit surprised that you're all _alone_ here. Thinking of me are you?' Pitch gleamed sardonically.

'And I have to admit that I'm a bit surprised you hadn't planned your revenge yet…' Jack said. Mentally kicking himself again for being so honest. Why couldn't he come up with some smart comeback? Stupid, Stupid…

Pitch laughed to himself, slowly walking away from Jack. 'To be honest…I tire of all of this. Time and time again I've been forced into hiding in shadows, licking my wounds…. I hate it!'

Jack noticed that Pitch had a limp, his hands were grubby and his nails were dirty, like he had been digging in the dirt. He stepped back, circling, shadowing Pitch's movements to maintain the distance as Pitch walked.

'You've been tortured by your own nightmares haven't you?' Jack called. His eyes softened in pity and sadness. He felt sad for this man. Could he say he didn't deserve it? No, though….

Pitch did not turn but remained with his tight smirk. 'Well. I don't mean to be a martyr here, but who did that to me? Who?!' Pitch turned on Jack, punching him, catching him under his guard and sending him flying across the room. His sudden turn to rage catching Jack off-guard.

Jack got back up on his feet, ready for another strike, but this time, Pitch stayed where he was. He scowled at Jack and all he could see in his blurry vision was Pitch's yellow eyes peering at him with seething hate

'That's why…I want to help. I don't want you to be alone' Jack rasped, catching his breath. 'Nor am I offering to help you defeat the Guardians.' He clarified. 'There has to be a win-win for all of us'

Pitch snorted. 'What good would you give me?' He sat on his beaten up throne, which Jack had not noticed in his previous visit. It was made of what seemed to be iron, cold and emanating death. It was rimmed with black nightmare sand and wrought iron that did not look at all comfortable.

'Well, maybe it's time to find a new job' Jack said. 'We could find something else for you.'

'Unless you can find a place for Fear in your pretty little world of _faeries and light_, there is no place for it.' Pitch spat with faint disgust, wriggling his fingers in mockery. 'You and I are destined to fight each other. We cannot exist together. That is why you destroy me, and why I destroy your dreams.' Pitch stated monotonously, like he was bored with this obvious fact that was hanging between them.

'Well actually you started that one first, and I still feel you should apologise about Sandy…' Jack frowned, waving his staff at Pitch.

Pitch guffawed. 'Apologise?! What a ridiculous idea. Still such a child Jack…'

Pitch stepped off his throne and inched towards Jack. 'Why are you trying to help me Jack? Are the Guardians not entertaining enough for you?'

'Because I know how you feel. And I don't want that to happen anymore. I'll find a place for you!' Jack said, his eyes were sincere and his posture relaxed. His heart full of pity for the Boogeyman who had no one to believe in him

But what he said bothered him. Fear thrived in the darkness, it fed off the light of life. If all that Jack and the Guardians were goodness and light, the total opposite of Pitch, then what could they possibly do? Were they destined to keep fighting each other? Keep destroying their dreams and crushing their hope? Suddenly, Jack felt strangely tired. Even though he had just started out as a Guardian, and his will to protect the kids and Jamie had not wavered, he felt sad for this endless cycle.

He remembered that it felt almost exactly like he had when he was invisible. The endless winters and years flowing by with nothing to hope for, nothing to dream about. He had questioned his very purpose, and cried out to Moon so many times. He remembered the anger he felt when he discovered other spirits couldn't care less about him, despite being the same. He remembered when he had accidentally sunk the Titanic…

He stood in that frigid cold so empty. 'Who's Jack Frost?', 'There is such a thing as a winter spirit?', 'I thought that Nature brought the snow'. He had stood on that iceberg, surrounded freezing water and seething foam, over the sinking of the ship. He had only wanted to take his anger out on the ice, creating one so large he felt like his head was going to explode. He had not noticed that the humans did not see that the iceberg was going to hit them. He had watched, desperately as the screams of the passengers echoed into the night, with no one to help. He was powerless to help. He had tried stopping the hole in the hull with his ice, but to no avail. He had sat on the iceberg, crying as he saw the men who had stayed behind, the people who were freezing to death, and anything Jack did would make it worse. That day he vowed never to show his anger again, he would never lay a hand on another again. Now things were better. Now he had a purpose: he was a Guardian.

There had to be a better way. There had to. As he looked at Pitch, withering away in the dark, destined to return in vengeance, in hope of children believing in him, probably to defeat again and again. How could he just let this be?


	2. Chapter 2: Eclipse of the Night

**Well now for Chapter 2. I hope you who are reading this are not bored so far. I know there is like no smut and minimal action and fluff. But wait! It gets better. I promise**

**This is my first ROTG fanfic, so I'm trying my best ^^**

**If you're hoping for smut, I'm sorry. I know I have it in me but I just feel that I want to maintain the innocence I see in the movie. I honestly like Jack and Tooth, but I don't see him going further than just liking her? And Pitch/Jack thingy… admittedly, it is sexy, but I feel that's not the way it goes, the way it did in the movie. Anyway, just enjoy this ^^ Open to your interpretation**

_**Chapter 2: Eclipse of the night**_

Jack ghosted down to a low hanging branch overlooking his favourite place, leaving a trail of snow where he flew - the lake at Burgess which he had come to call home. Even though he had been a Guardian a while now, even though North had even made a room for him at the Pole, knowing that he liked the cold and he loved watching the yetis bump about, he still loved it here. Although Jack finally understood the true meaning of the lake, the place of his death and rebirth, he still gravitated towards this location

He swung his feet off of the branch, balancing his staff on his knees, and looked up at the Moon, so big and bright, bathing him in the light, like it was watching over him. He felt the cool autumn breeze over the frozen water, as it ghosted through his white hair, and sighed in contentment. Snow days were fun; he had renewed the meaning of a winter wonderland in many spots around the world, and of course Burgess…and always jumped at the chance of cheering up kids who lived in gloomy areas of the world with an unexpected snowball fight. He smiled to himself at his handiwork and swung his legs back and forth on the branch, bathing in the low light of the Moon and admiring the view of Burgess below him.

Just then a horse's distressed neigh caught his attention. It wasn't a natural one - that was for sure, I mean, what kind of wild horse would be this far south and in the city? And also the sound was ghostly, dark and mysterious in its tone – just like Pitch's Nightmares. Jack's senses went on alert, his staff swung expertly into his hands and he zipped off his resting place. Jack bolted out of the tree and followed the sound. He burst through a copse of trees with his staff on guard. But there was nothing there. It was just a hole in the ground, which Jack recognised all too well. It was the entrance to Pitch's lair. Jack frowned and considered leaping through the entrance himself. He knew from experience that Pitch was crafty, and would no doubt be dubious in his intentions. He briefly considered calling the other Guardians. Yes, he thought about it. But he didn't want to bother them, and it could've been nothing for all he knew, but he just didn't want to waste any time

Jack dived into the hole, into darkness (teehee, Chris Pine pun lol), and found himself in a familiar underground lair. The dark walls shadowed, the cages that used to contain the baby teeth were hanging empty, not even a gust of wind to rattle them. Jack's bare feet padded along the dusty grey stones, his staff a weapon against the empty cavern that was eerily silent. The moon's light barely found its way into the cavernous space, which yawned massively over the lone silvered haired figure cautiously glaring at shadows which moved. Jack went through the entire maze-like compound cautiously. The corridors into dark rooms and empty spaces that gave to nothing….he found nothing. Huh. That was weird

Jack left the way he came, and found it such a huge relief to be back in the moonlight and fresh air again. He loved the open space; the feel of the familiar wind caress his face and tousle his hair. He flew up and howled with joy, letting the wind toss and turn him, freefalling and soaring. He dived down into a wooded forest just near a mountain, and landed on a huge fir. He gazed down at a couple of hikers who were trudging their way up the mountainside, bundled up in their winter coats.

Jack let the path ahead of them ice over a bit, not too much, but just enough to make the two slip and slide. He snickered and watched over them as they safely made their way down to a log cabin. Little did he know that a mountain lion, stalked him from a branch above, crouched and ready to strike. The lion did not know what to make of him, but just knew that he was in his territory, and he did not take too kindly to that…

The lion leaped in a graceful arc, letting loose a guttural snarl, and Jack whirled to the warning, putting his hands up in defence and the two collided and crashed into the brush. Jack cried out in pain as bushed and thorns ripped at his sleeves and he landed on his back. He jumped up and let a blast of ice towards the lion which he dodged and immediately leaped past him, swiping with his massive claw. Jack cried out in pain as his side was scratched, but gave the lion a good kick in the ribs. The big cat growled but slunk away, scared off.

Jack panted through thick lips, exhausted from the rush of adrenaline. Just then he realised that there was moisture pooling on his left leg. He looked down to find a river of his blood flowing down his leg, from the scratch at his side. It looked ghastly, bright red and oozing blood, and suddenly Jack could feel the pain, now that the adrenaline had run out. He put a hand to cover the wound, cried out, as it hurt him. Suddenly, Jack felt weak and nauseous…he couldn't feel his feet. He needed help. He leaned against his staff and took a step forward, his vision blurring, but fell face first into the snowy forest floor

Jack's first sensation was that of being carried, slowly and gently by someone big and warm as he lay his cheek against a warm chest. The rocking motion of a moving body carrying him and the crunch of steps on the matted forest floor were soothing and lulled him to darkness.

Jack awoke to find himself on a big bed of clean linen. He groaned as he sat up, careful of his wound. He looked down to see that there was a huge hole in his hoodie, stained with his blood. He pulled the hoodie up and found that he had been bandaged; the wound was covered with soft snow, which always seemed to help him. Somehow his element always helped him, when he was hurt or when he was sick, just dumping himself into a pile of snow for a while and he would feel better. The room was filled with small piles of snow to keep the temperature cool, and the bed was also surrounded by small piles of snow. The room was quite dark but Jack could still see the walls. It was then he realised the bed was a rickety wooden one with iron casts, the walls were an obsidian black and the shadows that warped like they were alive. The tendrils seemed to reach out to touch him, caressing him, desperate for his attention.

He was in _Pitch's lair_

Jack gasped and panicked, desperately looking for his staff. But it was propped up beside him on the bed, and he grabbed it of the wall, clasping it to his chest. He slid off the side of the bed, trying to get up, only to find his legs feeling so weak and they gave out just as easily. He fell, the floor racing to meet his face, but catching himself at the last minute on an iron bed post

'You really shouldn't be doing that…' A cool silky voice echoed from the shadows. Jack looked up and saw that Pitch Black was standing by the bed, looking down at him coolly, like he had materialised from the shadow (probably did).

Jack jerked upright, or at least tried to, and winced as the sudden movement strained at his wounded side. Pitch was at his side then, placing a gentle hand on his and helping him up. Jack pulled back, looking at him suspiciously

'Oh don't look at me with such concern…' Pitch grumbled, but stepped back to give him space

'You… Helped me?' Jack croaked. 'Why?'

Pitch only gazed at him silently, as if watching for his reactions, and said, 'Because you helped me. Or…at least tried to.' He said, rolling his eyes. 'I am only returning a debt'

'That was a debt?' Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. He straightened up, Pitch watching him carefully from the distance, and held his hand against his side. 'Well… Thank you.' Jack said

Jack stared at Pitch intently, and said, 'I came by here earlier…'

'I noticed.'

'Why weren't you here?' Jack asked out of curiosity

'That's for me to know and you to never find out' Pitch replied, his expression unreadable. Truthfully, the Nightmare King had just wanted to see Jack. His past visits had been fleeting, but it was the only time he had seen or spoken to anyone in a long time, and ever, seeing as how he was invisible except to those who were part of the spirit world, and they were not welcoming.

/

Jack had flown into the underground cavern and the first thing he said was, 'Hey how 'bout you try going into the whole Halloween business or horror movies? People love getting scared around that time. Its kind fun sometimes' Jack suggested

'Since when, is '_fun'_ a part of Fear, _Frost_?' Pitch spat at him, glaring with his yellow eyes piercingly. 'That whole 'fun' business, that you so _preciously_ call your centre has no part in true terror'

Jack hung his head, dejected. Pitch almost felt sorry for yelling at the boy. He was such a child, that Jack, so easily broken by a few words. He could see how much it had set him back, how much effort he had put into trying to help Pitch

/

Jack carefully hobbled past Pitch, eyes on him in caution, but Pitch only stared, silent. Jack leaned against his staff and walked out of the lair, returning to that place of light that Pitch could only catch a glimpse of

Pitch knew that Jack would not likely return, having no possible solution to his predicament; his dark and lonely sentence. He was left alone, again. Jack; his one and only comrade, lost to the Guardians, and now, he was gone again, just when Pitch could come so close to him.

Pitch had watched Jack as he slept, his eyes tracing the lines on his youthful face, so young, so innocent, yet so timeless, for Jack had been around for 300 years, too long for a child to remain innocent. Yet Jack still had that. He had mumbled in his sleep, as Pitch tended to his wound, and could not help but wonder at how smooth his skin was, how fragile, _how he could rip it…_ No. He should not think that of his one and only friend.

_Huh. A friend_… Pitch snorted to himself. Was that what Jack Frost was to him now? Since when was the winter spirit, the very one who had caused his defeat and demise at the recent battle, the very one he would have relished in the exquisite torture of, changed from being his enemy? That had changed. The day Jack had come looking for him, talking of place, of friendship and family. Trying to help him, he had tried to find a home for him. Pitch realised he had come to care for Jack. The one thing he had that would not betray him. His defeat left him more than just broken. It had left him more lonely than he had been before. He had had no qualms with being alone. He would come back…to take vengeance and revel in Fear again…. But ever since he realised how powerful Jack was, that night when he had snuffed out the light of the infernal Sandman…he had suddenly seen the bright light of Jack's power. _Finally… Someone who know how to have a little 'fun'…_ And to know him, to know that he understood, out of every spirit in the world, what it felt to be alone…to be ignored and to be unloved… And he had turned him aside.

There would be no one like Jack… This he knew it the second he had not left Jack to bleed out and die on the forest floor. Saved him from the hungry wolf and bear, that came at the smell of the delicious blood flowing from his cold body - like he was already dead. Pitch had kept them at bay with his Nightmares, scaring off animals from around Jack. Pitch had cradled Jack in his arms, and brought him to his home in the darkness, and cared for him.

_GAHHH_. Pitch growled. Since when had he become so soft? Had he really given up on his whole destroying-the-Guardians endeavour? He knew he was weary of the endless cycle, always battling those pathetic princesses who always, _always_…won. But had he truly given up? Was he serious about putting hope in that boy?

But Pitch already knew the answer. He had faith in that spindly, mischievous, and annoying silver haired boy. He knew. His eyes; so blue like the mountain springs, so clear with conviction and hope for Pitch. Finally there was someone who understood…who empathised against nature itself… Pitch knew he would not do anything to jeopardise this. He would not want to lose Jack

Not to anything. Or anyone…


	3. Chapter 3: First Snowfall

**I'm making it clear right here there is no slash between Pitch and Jack. I feel that isn't what their whole relationship is about. But it doesn't stop Pitch from unlocking human affection that's he's not expressed in a long time. **

_**Chapter 3: First Snowfall**_

Pitch followed Jack, blending in with the shadows as Jack flew back to the Pole to join the other Guardians. Part of him was concerned for his wound, and he took to flying low, often dipping when his wound hurt him, until he finally reached his destination and crept through the huge French windows in his room at the Pole. North had installed that because he knew how much he loved flying in and out

Pitch moved to a shadow overlooking the meeting area where the other Guardians were chatting around a table by a big fire, as Jack limped towards them.

'Jack!' Tooth called, always being the first one to notice when Jack entered a room. She flitted to his side within a second and was worrying aloud over his wounded side. 'What happened? Oh my goodness that's a really bad wound!'

Baby Tooth also buzzed around Jack, chirping in a panic, hugging Jack's cheek as much as she could hug him and looked at him with such intense concern for a small thing, that Jack couldn't help but laugh and stroke her tiny head. The other Guardians also hastened to stand by him and ask him what had happened

'It's alright… I'm fine you guys. Just got into a fight with a mountain lion, that's all…' Jack laughed. His laughter was so carefree and careless, Pitch thought. He should have seen the amount of blood he had lost, how weak he was he could barely stand up, even then, he laughed. _What an annoying child_.

'A fight with a mountain lion? Jack… Please… Try to be careful…' North rumbled, ruffling his hair. Jack laughed, sweeping off his fatherly gesture, which he so appreciated

'Ay, at least he's being a man about it, the little troublemaker. I mean, look at him, it could've been worse. Not that I will complain, I don't want him flying around my Warren anytime near Easter.' Bunnymund chuckled

Sandy just shook his head, forming an image of a lion pouncing towards Jack with his staff raised, and flying to meet him, like a scene from a movie. 'Ah no Sandy, those are African lions. This one was the slimmer one. No manes on them' Jack snickered, correcting Sandy's images. Sandy smiled and changed the image of the correct lion species, with Jack standing atop it like a conquering hero. That just made Jack smile even more.

'So. What was fight about this time hmm?' North gestured for Jack to take a seat, as they all settled into their chairs, Tooth still fussing and insisting on helping Jack into his chair.

'Man it was nothing! It wasn't MY fault. I was just innocently sitting in a tree, watching some people slip around on my ice, and suddenly he's all hissy and angry.' Jack said, mimicking the actions of claws and making a face, setting his staff by his chair. He didn't exactly feel very comfortable sitting that close to the big fire like everyone else, but he enjoyed sitting with them nevertheless.

_Huh. Fools, he is a WINTER SPIRIT. He needs cold not warmth_. Pitch sneered silently in the shadow, even he could feel the heat from the big fireplace from his corner near the rafters, and though the Guardians had settled him in a chair away from the fire, but it still would not have been ideal for the boy

'Where did you get these bandages from, Jack? Did you get help from Jamie?' Tooth asked, still fussing over his wound, and blushing a bit at seeing Jack's bare abdomen. Jack smiled at her kindly, at seeing her flush.

'Well no actually, Pitch helped me.' Jack replied

'WHAT?' The collective yell of all of the Guardians, with exception of little Sandy, made Jack flinch and shrink into his chair a bit

'Well yeah. He picked me up and patched me back up again. No funny business really…' Jack reassured them. He could see their panic and anxiety bubbling a little too close to the surface.

'Jack! That was incredibly dangerous. Pitch is dangerous, and to you most of all. Who knows what revenge he could plan against you? You were the one that he tried to kill because you singlehandedly stopped his plans with Jamie' Tooth cried, putting a tiny hand on Jack's shoulder.

'See, that's the thing. He said he doesn't have any interest in that for now. And on top of that, he looks really weak from our fight the other time I saw him, so he's in no shape to plot revenge anytime soon.' Jack explained

'WHAT?' Another collective yell from all the Guardians, Sandy's mouth hanging open in shock, and Jack winced, mentally face-palming himself for his honesty

'You've been with Pitch? Alone?' Bunny yelled. 'Do you have any idea how stupid that is?'

'Look, hear me out guys!' Jack shouted, raising his hands up almost like in surrender. 'I know it is stupid and dangerous, but isn't that who I am?' Jack smirked

None of them looked amused

'Look all I'm saying is that I understand him… Hell I know him well because he and I are the same' Jack flailed his arms

'Naw mate… We've been over this. You and Pitch are nothing alike!' Bunny said

'NO we _are_! Don't you see? That's why he approached me before. Is it so impossible for people like _you_ to understand what it's like NOT TO BE BELIEVED IN?' Jack shouted in exasperation

The room was silent in shock. Nothing but the beat of his own heart rang in his ears as he watched the Guardians' eyes shift downwards in shame and sadness.

'That…came out wrong… I'm so sorry…' Jack hung his head, whispering.

'No Jack.' Tooth reached out and touched his shoulder. 'We are sorry. It is just that we feel like you are one of us. And it is easy for us to forget that you were so lonely for such a long time… We're sorry Jack'

'Look… All I'm saying is that… Being alone for so long… It can do things to you. I was better off because, I surrounded myself with children. Even though I was sad to be invisible, but I thrived on their laughter. And Pitch… He's had nothing else but all that fear to keep him alive'

'Jack…' North reached and put a hand on Jack's shoulder. 'We understand what you are saying. But Pitch is an entity of darkness - something that we cannot condone. And he thrives not on laughter but fear. His actions cannot be tolerated…'

'No!' Jack wrenched himself away from North. 'I agree with that, but I refuse to let this just go like that. There has to be another way…' Jack frowned.

'That's it. We're keeping you confined to the Pole till we can figure this out' Bunny said

'Bunny… No.' Tooth insisted. 'Jack has to figure this out himself.' She smiled at Jack, who smiled in return. 'But Jack…. Please. Please be careful when dealing with Pitch. You never know…. Nature is nature'

That struck something in Jack. 'Well. If that's the case, then shouldn't the cold and dark be together?' Jack's eyes flashed and he turned away from the group

'Jack! That's not what I meant!' Tooth called.

'Yeah… I know what you meant Tooth.' Jack replied, smiling a small reassuring smile. 'I will be careful. I promise'

Jack retired to his room, resting on his snowy bed. The other Guardians glanced at each other, feeling sad and worried over their most precious and youngest member. The walls and floor were beautifully painted with snow-capped mountains by Bunny, and the décor was definitely by North and Tooth. Jack loved his room, all the evidence of the love he had from his new family. Immortal entities didn't exactly require sleep, but it was tiring to be on duty all of the time, with people like Sandy and Tooth having to be working 24/7, after all night time came all over the world regardless of time. But emotional or physical stress still would be able to tire them out, and Jack had both today. He turned over to sleep, burying himself in a thin layer of frost.

No one noticed the shadows which slipped under the crack of his door, or the shadows thickening under his bed.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tempest Begins

_**Chapter 4: The Tempest Begins**_

Pitch stood over Jack, a shadow over the prone young spirit. His face was relaxed and he looked so much younger than he already was. Already, Pitch could feel the stirrings of respect and gratitude towards this young boy, who had stood up against the Guardians in his belief and faith in him. Him; who was the enemy. Pitch knew that he would do anything to defend this boy. He felt in that moment, the belief that Jack had, that he could have a place as well. He decided that he too, would want to be stronger. For Jack

Pitch moved to stand closer to Jack. He reached down to lift his hoodie, checking on his wound. It was healing rapidly, due to the snow, and now it was nearly gone, in just less than a day. Pitch replaced Jack's hoodie and stepped back. Jack stirred, mumbling to himself, turning over and sighed, displacing snow which flew in the air. Pitch didn't want to leave. For once, he craved company, specifically the company of this boy. He was already growing weaker, the annoying light of the Guardians made even the fear children had while they were asleep to disappear. He needed more.

Pitch placed a gentle hand on the boy's head, carefully and lightly, smoothing out the curls. He could feel how smooth and delicate like flakes of snow his hair was… It was a cool temperature, so soft and fragile, yet his features so sharp and subtly dangerous. Pitch knew how he could look when he was murderously angry, and to be on the receiving end of his grief-stricken rage. The boy was beautiful. He was delicate, but powerful. He was precious. Oh, if he had gained him as an ally back then, his power would have been unlimited. _**Nothing**_could've stopped him, especially not the Guardians and their precious _sentiment_. But all of these events would not have occurred. Pitch realised that he enjoyed _this _Jack, the one who would willingly give his help to him, the annoying and happy one. Pitch realised with a jolt, that he wanted Jack to be happy, and not what he previously envisioned of his vengeance – Jack and the Guardians in cages, withering in the dark like he had.

That was enough. Pitch turned to leave, and allowed a last look. He knew what he had to do. He had to grow stronger, so the next time he met the boy, he would not be such an embarrassing mess. The shadows melted and dissolved, and disappeared. The room seemed to brighten a bit with the absence of Pitch.

Weeks passed and although Jack was coming up empty with his idea for Pitch, though he was busy occupying himself with bringing winter to every continent or snowball fights with Jamie and his friends, it was still in the back of his mind. He never visited Pitch since the last time he had been careless enough to get attacked by a lion and dropped his guard enough to get carried off by Pitch into his lair, but he felt that the Nightmare King wouldn't appreciate the intrusion. He often visited his fellow Guardians, helping out at the Tooth Palace, annoying Bunny with his presence, and hanging out and helping North test his new toys – he was surprised how up-to-date North was for an old spirit with the latest popular toys. But mostly he hung out with Sandy. The quietest Guardian was a soothing presence, always an open ear (I mean, he can't do anything to stop what you're saying right?) and he always understood. Somehow Jack felt that the silent happy fellow was infinitely wise in what he saw in the world, all that he observed and what he showed to the children in their dreams.

'Okay Sandy I give up… What is it?' Jack said, lying lazily across Sandy's dream cloud as he spread golden dream sand to all the sleeping children.

Sandy made the sand into the image of a platypus, and snickered soundlessly at Jack's stunned expression.

'Egg-laying, duck-billed, beaver-tailed, otter-footed mammal…' Jack face palmed. 'Yes…! Man, Sandy! You're good…' Jack laughed, clutching his stomach

Sandy shook his head and formed the sand into the form of a pair of binoculars and an exclamation mark.

'Yes, yes… Keep a lookout I know.' Jack said, sitting up and looking over the cloud. Recently there were rumblings of mysterious dark creatures emanating a sinister aura darting in the shadows in towns around the world. There had been no harm done, but the suspicions were there – what were these things doing or what were they waiting for? And who sent them? There were a number of enemies that the Guardians had, but Jack knew they were inclined to think it was Pitch

Jack leaned his chin against an arm, and sighed out of boredom. Sandy smiled, and formed a dancing figure of a small dolphin to cheer him up. Jack smiled but continued peering over the golden dream cloud.

Just then a shadow darted across Jack's vision of the street below. 'There!' Jack pointed, and immediately Sandy took off, carrying the both of them in the direction of the movement. The figure darted here and there, keeping to the shadows, clearly avoiding them. Jack and Sandy rounded a corner, and ended up in a town square where groups of people were milling around and chatting, the figure was nowhere to be found.

'Drat… We lost it!' Jack yelled, shaking his fist in frustration. Sandy just shrugged and smiled kindly at Jack, like a young kid who lost a marble

A piercing scream tore through the air, followed by a growling and a ripping sound that made Jack's insides turn to mush. The two Guardians flew into action, Jack with his staff, and Sandy on his cloud. They shot through the alleyways towards the ripping sounds and were shocked with what they saw.

A dark figure was hunched over a young girl, its claws were razor-sharp and it stood over the terrified girl, its teeth glistening. But it was not alone. Two more of those horrible creatures were with it, and bent over other humans, who were….not quite so human anymore. They were slowly twitching and writhing, crying out. Then, their screams turned into growling, and their eyes lost their gaze, but turned feral and yellow. The first figure had bitten into the girl, and she was twitching and grunting in obvious pain, the flesh on her bones seemed to be alive, popping up in weird places, till they settled into their new positions, her nails extending into talon-like claws which scraped at her own face.

'Hey!' Jack yelled at the first one, snapping out of his shock and shooting a blast of ice at it, but it dodged, and slowly turned towards the two stunned Guardians. Its eyes were bright red and were brimming with malice. Its teeth shone and dripped with saliva, as it growled at them with a heated gaze. It was literally heated - an acid-like mist which emanated from its eyes

Sandy struck at it with his golden whip, but the creatures, no longer human, scattered and quickly reformed, inching quickly to flank the two of them. Clearly they were vastly intelligent, as two tried to strike them from behind, only to be blasted by Jack's staff. However, their lightning-quick movements evaded the blast and they regained their former position.

Sandy and Jack stood back-to-back, surrounded by dark and evil creatures, in an all too familiar position like before in the battle with Pitch's nightmares. The creatures were snarling and inching closer and closer.

'You take the ones on the left. I take the ones on the right?' Jack whispered, trying to lighten the tension. Sandy rolled his eyes, and just then, the ringing of bells from a sleigh rang from the sky, and North's sleigh ploughed over the creatures, causing them to hiss and back off. The sleigh landed with a thud and North, Sandy and Tooth leaped out, forming up with Sandy and Jack.

'Whoa. How'd you guys know to get here so fast?' Jack said, taking up his back with Bunny's

'Sandy sent a message, mate. You guys didn't think we would just let you own this party on your own did'ja?' Bunny smirked, boomerangs at the ready.

The creatures moved to surround them, inching around the fringes, trying to carve a way out. The Guardians engaged, Bunny flinging his boomerangs while Tooth assisted with glancing blows. Sandy and Jack whipped and shot at them, while North sliced and diced with his twin swords, yelling at them in Russian. Then the creatures started to inch apart, dodging and running whenever they had a break and the Guardians gave chase, splitting up. Sandy and Jack engaged the remaining two, careful not to get too close to their fangs. Suddenly the biggest one lunged at Sandy, pinning him down.

'Sandy!' Jack shouted, flying over but only to be knocked aside by the other creature. Jack flew to the side and slammed against a solid rocky wall. His head smashed into the rock, causing him to see stars and head to spin painfully. He cried out and landed on the ground with a thud, dropping his staff. He tried to get up, only to be pinned down by both the claws of the figure. His acidic red eyes bored into Jack, and he growled, staring at Jack, the mist causing Jack's eyes to water. But the creature held Jack in place, pushing him down and growling at him, apparently clear he did not want Jack to move at all.

Sandy was having a harder time, he whipped and slashed with golden dream sand, which seemed to have a particular effect on the creature, and it shrieked and slashed at Sandy. Jack grabbed wildly, fingers clasping on a loose rock and hit the creature pinning him to the ground and it hissed as his eyes were impaled by a rock. Jack grabbed his staff and dashed to Sandy's aid. Sandy shoved the creature off him, but the creature swiped a claw at him. It gave a massive guttural roar, raising a humungous talon to deliver a deadly blow. Just as it was about to finish Sandy, Jack jumped between them to protect Sandy. Sandy reached his hand out to pull Jack away, and right at the moment the claw would've sliced through his jugular, the creature stopped mid-swing, and backed off, hissing, like it was warded and paralysed by the sight of Jack. Jack was stunned in confusion, and Sandy took advantage of the lapse and whipped at the creature. The creature howled and backed away towards his comrade. Then the two without another sound, turned tail and bounded off on its fours into the darkness, zipping through the edge of the forested town and into the trees

Jack panted heavily, and turned to Sandy to ask him if he was unhurt. Sandy shook his head and indicated to Jack to ask him the same question.

'No I'm fine…' Jack whispered, checking himself. He ignored the pounding headache and asked, 'Did you see what just happened?' Sandy nodded, frowning. 'It could've killed me… But it didn't…' Jack said, utterly confused

'What were _those things_?' Jack asked, rubbing his head.

'Unknown…' North's voice sounded from behind them. Sandy and Jack turned to find the other 3 Guardians walking towards them, dirty but unharmed. 'But this is serious magic. _Dark_…. I have never seen such ferocity and dark magic…'

'All of a sudden, they just up and dusted...' Tooth said, rubbing her arm. Jack moved to see if she was hurt but she reassured him that she was fine. She smiled.

Sandy and Jack then began to tell the others of their own battle with the dark creatures, also reporting their confusion at why the creature failed to attack Jack. All of the Guardians looked at each other wearily and with concern. What they had just witnessed and fought had baffled them all. If anything it had brought more questions than answers. And what exactly were these things turning humans into?


	5. Chapter 5: The Long Night

**I have been following the suggested policy by Leviquin, to have a two Chapter berth from what I have been writing. So as of now I've actually written all the way till chapter 7. But as always, writing has been coming in drips and drabs. It gets easier, and then it gets harder.**

**Also it jumped to the climax at the end, because it was coming easier, so this might be slow. Terribly sorry…**

**Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story ^^**

_**Chapter 5: The Long Night**_

'Ow…' Jack winced. 'OW!' he cried out, as Tooth delicately dabbed a cloth to Jack's head.

'Oh, sorry Jack… I'm being as careful and gentle as I can here…' Tooth winced and smiled at Jack's wounded expression. 'You hit your head pretty hard…'

Jack had insisted that his head was fine, until Bunny had come up behind him and jabbed a paw at it that Jack cried out in pain. The Guardians had laughed at Jack's puppy-like expression when he was made to sit down and be examined.

'You poked it too hard Kangaroo! It was fine!' Jack scowled at Bunny. Bunny only chuckled as he leaned against the fireplace watching Tooth work. Tooth had reported that it wasn't serious, but it would be bruised and easily bleeds if not left alone. It was a serious blow, but Jack just didn't want to admit it.

Jack conjured up a small pile of snow and placed it gently on the back of his head where the lump was, and winced when it was touched, which he tried to hide. The other Guardians laughed at how he was so childish and prideful, but they all smiled at him like he was their greatest joy, throwing a tantrum at the attention. Truthfully Jack just felt mortified he was the only one to get an injury in the fight, and he hated seeing Bunny all delighted over _that_ fact.

Jack sneakily placed his staff on the ground, letting the floor silently and carefully ice over, creeping to where Bunny's feet were. Then he picked up a mug beside him and tossed it at Bunny, aimed just a little out of his reach.

'Hey Bunny…think fast!' Jack shouted as he tossed the mug. Bunny stepped forward instinctively to catch it, and his feet slipped at the right angle of Jack's design, and he slid to a painful thud on the floor. The mug crashed and smashed into little pieces, and Jack doubled over with laughter, clutching his stomach in glee. The other Guardians burst out laughing as Bunny got to his feet, slipping on the iced floor

'Why you…' Bunny grumbled, balling his paws into (fists?). Jack clutched his stomach harder and started laughing even more, his legs kicking in the air, and North, Tooth and Sandy followed the infectious laughter of the Guardian of Fun. Bunny, though embarrassed also started laughing. 'I'll pay you back another time snowflake… Just you wait and see. I've still gotta pay you back for that little stunt with my ears too…' Bunny sneered good-naturedly at Jack

'I'll be waiting Kangaroo…' Jack grinned, laughing a little more.

/

The dark creatures huddled against the wall at the face of the murderous fury of the master. The screeches of the lone creature under the wrath of the dark figure were terrified and full of pain. The others dared not to interfere or make a sound, despite their numbers, their claws and fangs, they were more afraid of their creator than anything else in the world.

The creature screeched in pain as another blow rang through the dark cavern. The oozing black tar-like blood of the creature seeped unto the floor, as it twitched and bowed its head to the angry master

_I told you NOT to harm that boy. ''UNHARMED'' - Do any of you grasp __**what that even means**__?_

The beasts bowed their heads and huddled closer, pressing themselves as close to the walls as they possibly could in the dark lair. The fear which they usually fed on was bleeding out in deference to the rage of their master. They bowed and parted as the man swept out of the room still emanating fury, a cut in the middle of the crowd, as he left them.

They would not fail him twice. They would not fail him, ever. They obeyed their master whole-heartedly, and they learned from the lessons of their failed comrade who was their pack-leader. The beaten up creature, with red acidic eyes, stood up, growling at the pack. They responded with growls of their own as they approached to stand before him. They would see their master's plans fulfilled. And they would be more careful this time….

/

'So the big question is: What on earth were those things?' Bunny started, the Guardians' meeting began, the atmosphere sobered in contrast to the carefree and joyous one which Jack mustered before. Jack slumped against his chair with his hood up, rubbing his head idly. He hated serious occasions, but he too felt the severity of the situation. Those creatures had rattled all of them. Jack felt worse, as that creature clearly was…prevented…from hurting him directly.

'Someone's definitely controlling them' Jack said, his eyes a dark blue, like the sea before a storm. He frowned at the cool cup of chocolate milk in his hands and continued running his hands over the injury on the back of his head.

'What makes you say that Jack?' North asked, settling in his place nearest the fire

'Well, they clearly were after something and all this while, if not for us being on the lookout, they would've gone in and out on whatever mission they were on, which now we know for sure, is turning humans into more of ''_them_''.' Jack said his eyes downward and thoughtful. The other Guardians nodded in agreement, the actions finally seeming to add up.

'And also, they were clearly out to kill all of you. I saw the way it was ripping at Sandy,' Jack turned to look at the little golden man, who smiled kindly, and shrugged. _No biggie Jack, _he seemed to be saying. 'But…when it came to me, the creature just wanted to hold me down, it didn't do anything to me. It was almost like it didn't want me to interfere with the fight.'

'You sure it didn't just wanna save you for dinner later?' Bunny said, no hint of humour in his tone

'No… I'm sure. It was going to kill Sandy. It could have killed me when I jumped in between them. But it _stopped. _It just backed off…like it wasn't allowed…' Jack's frowned deepened. His hands tightened on the mug.

The Guardians were silent, deep in thought. They were all troubled by this new development. What Jack had said made sense. And this only served to make them more anxious over this new sinister plot unfolding all too maliciously, and what exactly did this new enemy _want _with Jack?


	6. Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm

_**Chapter 6: The Calm before the Storm**_

Jack was definitely never known to be an obedient boy, which was why he was top of the Naughty List in the first place, and why he was the epitome of Fun. So when Tooth insisted on him staying to recover from the migraines from the head wound, naturally Jack refused and flew out anyway.

'It's more than just the injury Jack…' Tooth said. 'You said so yourself. Those creatures clearly serve a master that has plans for _you_… So please at least stay here in the Pole where you are safe with the yetis…' Tooth begged with her violet eyes. Baby Tooth nodded her tiny head furiously and put her tiny hands on her hips, frowning at Jack

The image was so adorable, that Jack was so tickled, he laughed, much to the chagrin of the faeries. 'Girls, please. I'm fine. And besides, whatever plans it involves, clearly they're not allowed to hurt me. If anything, I'm the perfect insurance policy.' Jack opened his arms wide. 'They can't harm you guys with _me_ around' Jack shrugged, cocking his head and smirking at them. Tooth was clearly disarmed by how charming Jack was, because she allowed him anyway.

It was decided that Jack, Tooth and Sandy would take the hemisphere under night, while North and Bunny would take the morning hemisphere, since the creatures were more likely to appear at night. They set off to look for them, to try to at least protect their potential victims. They scoured the globe, flying over towns and keeping sharp lookout to alleyways and corners, any places where the creatures could turn an innocent human. They found nothing, not a whisper of the creatures, which only worried the Guardians more. They had clearly been warned of their presence, which was going to make catching them harder…

Humans continued to disappear. Human news, which North followed diligently, all were concerned over the continuous disappearances of human adults in cities and towns all over the globe. Mysterious disappearances with crime scenes clean of any evidence except a few drops of the victims' blood. The human world was dumbfounded. But the Guardians knew better. In several reports, the investigations had revealed that these victims were haunted by nightmares and fatigue which were affecting their behaviour.

The recent events concerned the human world so much so that Jamie's parents, and those of his friends, had taken to forbidding him or Sophie to play outside on their own. When a recent report came of a disappearance near Burgess, they were forbidden from even going outside at all except for school. The news had troubled Jamie and also saddened him. It was on his mind so much that when Jack flew through his window to visit one day, he asked about it _before_ he asked why Jack had not come to visit in such a long time

'That's cause we are busy with these disappearances too Jamie.' Jack explained, setting Jamie down on his bed after he had tackled him in a bear-hug.

'Whoa. So these things are related to spirit stuff? Does that mean its Pitch? Is he back?' Jamie asked, his face alight with excitement and intrigue

'Whoa, whoa… Slow down kid…' Jack laughed. 'Have you been cooped inside so much your head is so bored?' Jack rubbed Jamie on his head and he giggled and pushed Jack

'Well it has been boring without you around and being inside so long' Jamie replied. 'So is Pitch back?'

'Jamie, you know I shouldn't scare you with these things….' Jack began, a worried frown on his face

'His fear has no power over me Jack… _You taught me that'_ Jamie smiled. His front tooth had grown back a bit and was an adorable little white stump which drew attention to his mouth. Ordinarily Jack would not have noticed such things, and he shook his head. Trust to hanging out with Tooth for him to notice ''teeth''. But he beamed at Jamie proudly, and he patted Jamie gently on the back.

'Well… That's the thing…we're not sure. We've been working on this a while now…' Jack said. Tucking in Jamie under his blankets and keeping his body over it so Jamie wouldn't freeze.

'And I really want you to listen to your mom on this okay? I don't want you going outside anytime soon. Not until this thing is over and we can go back to our snowball battles okay?' Jack said, looking Jamie in the eyes.

'I promise, Jack' Jamie smiled sincerely. 'And I'll make sure Sophie and the others do too'

'And Abby too. Please make sure she doesn't come back with dead rabbits she finds in the woods again. You know how it upsets Bunny when he comes to visit Sophie… Not that I'm gonna mind when he complains to me…' Jack smirked.

'Yeah I know. It upsets Sophie too. She'll cry and get upset with Abby and won't talk or play with her for days…' Jamie laughed, clutching Mr Fuzzy to him.

'Well… Abby is a greyhound. She can be vicious. It's in her nature' Jack shrugged.

Jamie laughed. 'Well despite all that she still listens to us and takes care of us, because she loves us. She just wants to show us how she feels. Even though its horrible way of doing it' Jamie giggled.

At that, Jack suddenly thought of the creatures… His mind wandered, until Jamie looked at him curiously, and he smiled at him. Tucking him into bed and putting his arm around him while letting him fall asleep. He stayed with his arms holding little Jamie, and rested his head on Jamie's brown hair, deep in thought. Somehow he couldn't stop thinking about what Jamie had said about Abby…

/

'Maybe that's how those creatures are selecting their victims! They feed on their fear.' North exclaimed, snapping his fingers. 'They are already swimming in anxiety and fear, so they are more than ready for transformation.'

'Yes.' Tooth said, appearing with a large spiral-bound book from North's extensive library. The Guardians gathered round the table which Tooth had set the book on. An illustration showed feral creatures appearing from the ground, haunting humans' footsteps till they were too afraid of anything. A nightmare will bring them outside at night, where the creatures will use their venom to feed on the fear, and turning them into new comrades. New creatures who were completely overwritten in will and thought and behaviour. These creatures forgot who they were and nothing else but their master was their life.

'Eww… This is horrible. Those poor humans…' Tooth's face scrunched up at the drawings which were grotesque and graphic. Jack smiled and put an arm around her, causing her to jump and blush.

'Is there anything in there about their origins?' Bunny said craning his head over Sandy's to get a better look at the book.

'Well it seems it requires dark magic to create these… Fearlings, in this case, they are called.' North said, his finger scanning the pages and paragraphs.

'Well yeah… We knew that…' Jack shrugged. Toying with his staff, he created a flurry which amused Baby Tooth and she squeaked in delight, making Jack smile

'But the master must be a very good sorcerer with magic. And these creatures are like an extension of him. They act according to his desires and wishes – utterly loyal and bound to him' North continued, eyes scanning passage after passage.

'So… If the fearlings are an extension of him then….' Tooth began, looking around at the other Guardians' faces

'Then there is only one person who could make fear into a living, breathing predator…' Jack continued with his face turning dark and angry.

The Guardians looked at him in sympathy. They knew how much it meant for Jack to rehabilitate Pitch Black, and they knew it would upset him. Jack's expression was thunderous and none of them spoke, out of sensitivity for him

'Does the book say anything about a cure?' Jack asked his face was sombre.

'Well…' North looked down at the pages, his face searching Jack's. 'It doesn't say much about the cure… This leads me to believe that there isn't. At least there hasn't been any case where these dark ones revert back to their old selves. The passages lead me to believe that they are as good as…dead. But it does say that the original spell was cast with the creator in mind so… They could be controlled or maybe ended with the creator's will, or… _His death_…' North looked up, whispering the last two words with a silent breath.

Jack looked down, his expression thoughtful, while the other Guardians watched him carefully.

'Jack. I know you want to think the best of Pitch, and I think we can all agree that maybe there may be more ways than one to end this besides…killing Pitch… But we have to look at this with perspective here…' Bunny said, gesturing to the book. 'If Pitch _really_ is the one behind these attacks then…'

'We have to stop him…' Jack looked up and made eye contact with all of the Guardians. When his eyes met Sandy's, Sandy nodded and his eyes were full of pity and understanding. Somehow this silent Guardians understood Jack's feelings more than most. 'I know what you mean…'

'So send Nightmares to haunt them… Then turn them. And since Pitch is a spirit…killing him won't cure them…since he can't die. Perfect plan…' Jack's eyes were sad but serious. He made a good point, and it stumped the Guardians for a second. They knew Jack would want to speak with Pitch, but they were hesitant to let him go on his own

'You can't reason with the bloke, Jack.' Bunny said. 'All we know is that he's created these creatures, which are turning people into monsters and effectively killing them. And god knows exactly what for!'

'At least let us think of a solution first before we settle for anything' North said, his voice rumbled with an authority none of the Guardians could deny. When Jack broke apart from the group, it was North who put a massive hand on his shoulder, and smiled when Jack looked up at him. Jack trusted them, he really did. But now it was _himself_ he couldn't trust. He had thought that Pitch could be better. But did this prove that he couldn't?

He thought about how horrible the way fearlings hunted and created more of their own kind, forgetting who they were. He thought about how terrible it was for the humans to lose their lives because of this

But then he also thought of Abby, the greyhound that could rip apart a rabbit, all for the sake of her master. She only wanted to please Jamie and Sophie. But she also listened to them and was domesticated to be tame to the masters she loved.

Could he talk Pitch into stopping his plans_? What were those plans in the first place?_ Jack grunted in frustration as he sank into a snow pile in his room.

But no matter what, these fearlings were killing humans. Pitch had to be stopped…

Sitting on his bed, Jack squeezed his eyes, and clenched his hands into fists, gripping his staff. He gave up and collapsed on his bed, exhausted, hands on either side of his head, he lay on his stomach, and head turned to the side, a leg propped up. He fell asleep within seconds.


	7. Chapter 7: Thunder and Lightning

**Man… I know I'm turning Pitch into such a stalker here. But I have to show you how much Pitch loves Jack. I tried to show how this 'stalker' behaviour is how Pitch shows love. It's warped, I know, but that's what people who aren't always nice or not socially adept and are lonely, this is how they show love - weirdly but deeply.**

**Ya know?**

_**Chapter 7: Thunder and Lightning**_

Pitch looked down over the winter spirit. Standing over him like this in this familiar position he had been standing at for days, every night he always came to watch over the boy. He admired his strength, his grace and his pride. He had not meant for Jack to be hurt. He had not meant for him to see his fearlings before they were ready. He had not meant for Jack to see them at all

He approached his bed slowly and quietly, touched a hand to the back of his head, feeling for the injury. Jack winced in his sleep when Pitch touched it, but did not wake. Pitch probed it gently, feeling its severity. That whimsical fairy may be useless, but at least she was right. It was serious if agitated, and Jack was reckless to go flying all over the world looking for his fearlings, while this injury was going to give him headaches and cause him pain. Those foolish Guardians didn't know how to take care of this boy. They should _never_ have let him outside. Pitch now considered if he should have let a few fearlings out, just so Jack would be satisfied and stay indoors. But no, that boy was impetuous anyway, nothing would've stopped him.

Pitch sat in a chair by the bed near his head, staring at the boy as he slept, as he had been staring for the past few weeks. He never grew tired of this. He was beginning to wonder if this was a mistake, to let the boy worm his way into his heart. It had been easy really. There was nothing in there. He was _so lonely_. There was nothing else. If there were anything in this world Pitch could burn down, he would do it for Jack.

He was sleeping soundly, so peaceful, so calm and still… Pitch wished he had that kind of serenity. He had watched Jack almost every second of everyday. He saw the way he had laughed with Sandy and gestured with his hands when he spoke endlessly and unbroken, to the silent Guardian. He envied the way Jack emptied his heart and soul to the Sandman…

He had seen how he was cared for by North, and the way he looked up to him like a son would a father, how gentle he received his kindness, and the way he gave it in return. He saw the way he laughed and traded barbs at the Easter Bunny. They never held it against each other, even though they always threatened to pay the other in return; they never fell through on those promises, always laughing it off.

He saw the way he was tender and sensitive to the Tooth Fairy, the way she looked at him, and the way he always smiled when he looked at her. He never led her on, but he never let her down. He was always kind, always smiling.

He saw the way he was a big brother to Jamie. He would cheer him up with snowball fights and jokes. He tucked him into bed at night and held his arms around him till he fell asleep. He saw how he would be as light as a feather as he lifted Jamie into bed after an exhausting day. The way that Jack smiled, as he stroked Jamie's brown hair, waiting for him to sleep. He couldn't help but think if this was the way he cared for another. Perhaps this was what Jack was like when he was human, the way he cared for his younger sister. Pitch swelled with admiration, thinking that Jack was kind and compassionate, and made sacrifices for those he loved, the ultimate one being his death to save his sister.

He envied it and coveted it. The looks and smiles and heart he gave to the Guardians. _He wanted it all._

The Guardians didn't deserve him. He saw the way he made them doubt him, he could feel his sadness and hurt when they forced him to admit against his own heart. They cornered him into agreeing with them. They themselves did not understand Pitch's intentions, and yet they had the audacity to accuse him and make Jack believe his wrongs. He watched as Jack was angry at himself when he was alone, he never showed his feelings to anyone, not even to the Guardians. He only showed it to the darkness, no matter how hurt he felt. But Pitch saw. He was there. He knew Jack well enough to know that when he was angry at himself, or upset, he would be close to tears, taking it alone as he always had these past 300 years. But he never cried. He knew Jack was suffering, so much so that he fell asleep immediately.

He would see this world razed to the ground before he saw the boy hurt again. He would make this world safe for this carefree spirit. He knew Jack would not approve or like his plan _at all_, going against his kind and compassionate nature. But this was the only way. He knew he could not harm the children, so he had gone for the adults instead. He knew his ultimate aim; was just for Jack to love him back – to be his friend. He knew he couldn't do that with the Guardians around. But he also knew that if he destroyed or imprisoned them, Jack would not be happy. He would be furious. Pitch had not thought his plan through, but he just knew that his fearlings were the first step. He didn't care who or what he had to get through, _he just had to get to Jack. _He knew that Jack would come to find him, one way or another. And he knew he was woefully unprepared for that conversation.

/

The next morning, the Guardians were bickering over their next course of action. Always it danced around the issues, because they were afraid of offending Jack. Jack himself was morose and silent. The usually snippy and sarcastic Guardian of Fun was curled up in his window seat, head hidden in his hood and toying and twirling his staff. Occasionally he would make frost patterns appear on the glass, beautiful intricate patterns of branches; images of the elves dancing, dolphins, or images of the Guardians. He barely looked like he was paying attention, and the meeting mostly centred around Pitch in a box in a hole in the ground, or Pitch locked away, anything that didn't involve his death.

Then North, who had been putting up location pins of every attack, and pouring over it trying to figure out Pitch's plans suddenly gasped, his eyes widening.

'What? What is it?' Jack said, getting up from his seat. The Guardians gathered around the table and looked at all the differently coloured push pins dotted around the map.

'I have been trying to see pattern, something to tell us of Pitch's intentions. I knew it was _right here_, staring at me, and it was.' North said, heavily accented Russian evident. 'Do you notice the pins cluster around certain locations?' he said, gesturing at the pins

'Yeah…? So what does it mean?' Bunny said, his impatience looming

'They all are near each one of our bases. Near the north, near to the Pole' North pointed to the northern part of Moscow. 'And here, India and Laos and Vietnam, near Tooth Palace' he said, pointing at the map. The pieces started to fill together, and the Guardians were filled with dread. Was Pitch coming for _them?_

They started to quarrel over the map and its clues, second-guessing North and his assumptions, trying to think of counter attacks and such. All the while Jack was silent, frowning at the map. He turned and plopped himself down on the window seat again, hiding his face beneath the hood.

Bunny grew tired of the whole discussion and decided that they needed to talk Jack up to the situation

'I know what you're going to say Bunny…' Jack said, as he approached, while the Guardians slowly walked over as well. 'My answer will always be the same; I have to talk to him'

The Bunny sighed. It was difficult for him to see his friend and brother-in-arms so depressed. He didn't pretend to know how Jack felt about Pitch, but he understood how important it was. He also knew that they couldn't just stand by and let innocent humans be turned while an evil plot was being hatched. He only liked Easter eggs to be hatched. None of the Guardians were happy about it, and none of them liked seeing Jack this way.

They turned to each other again, starting up their bickering, and Jack slipped out of the window, and flew off into the wind. He didn't want to hear anymore, he just knew he had to find Pitch. At least to talk him out of whatever plan he had in mind. He still could not reconcile this plan to the talks he had with the Nightmare King. He thought that he understood, he thought that he would cooperate and wait for Jack to create a solution. He felt so cheated that he was proven sorely mistaken. He was angry.

Jack flew over to the Arctic, flying to the edge of the world whenever he felt upset. He drifted down and dangled his legs over an icy cliff. He could feel the cool spray as the ocean lapped at his ankles, and looked over the ocean as if he could see the whole world from below. He sighed and just sat silent, waiting in the stillness of the winter breeze.

Soon enough, a rustle caught his attention, and he turned to find Pitch emerging from the darkness.

'Hello Pitch' Jack said, his voice tight

'Frost.' Pitch responded, saying nothing.

The air was tense with the weight of their stares, Jack barely concealing his glare, and Pitch expressionless and silent.

'So are you behind these attacks Pitch?' Jack was tired of pretending.

'Straightforward are you child?' Pitch snorted, stepping closer to him

'What are you doing Pitch? I thought we agreed that there was to be another solution to your problem. I thought you trusted me' Jack said, flying up to stand before Pitch.

_I do trust you…_ 'Maybe this is another solution. Maybe this is the way I like things to be.' Pitch said

'I don't see how this is helping. You are making yourself an enemy of _us_.' Jack said, shaking his head

'Are you really a part of them Jack?' Pitch said anger in his voice. 'They make you believe in them. You knew you felt you were right, but they still choose to force you into their beliefs'

'That's because they are right' Jack replied. 'And I do believe in them'

Pitch just remained silent and expressionless, inwardly in turmoil as to convince Jack of his thoughts.

Jack snapped at his silence. He would rather the rage from before when he had tried to convince him at the Arctic, he would rather he argue and sneer at him. But this Pitch just was more confusing, more frustrating…

'What the hell do you want Pitch! What could you possibly do with those humans, killing them like that?' Jack yelled. The temperature around them dropped a few degrees, and the winds suddenly picked up with more force bordering on a blizzard.

Pitch deliberated, but decided on the truth. He wanted to be clear with Jack; he did not want to lie, so he told the truth: 'I wanted minions that could be controlled. I wanted minions who would never betray me, not like those nightmares which so easily turned on me. These fearlings will never turn on me, never hate me or see wrong in me. Not like any other 'friend' in this world can bring.'

Jack stepped back in shock. He couldn't believe that Pitch was so cold and heartless, to kill people like that. But then, Pitch was Pitch… He was supposed to be the Boogeyman after all

'The Guardians were right…' Jack whispered, his eyes hidden under his hair. '_You are evil…'_

'No Jack, please… Let me explain…' Pitch reached for him, his eyes sad.

'No!' Jack flinched, stepping away from reach. Pitch felt his heart breaking, what was he to do? How to salvage this? He couldn't lose Jack. Jack's rage was full in his eyes, the blizzard around them picking up.

'I should _never have trusted you!'_ He yelled his eyes shut with anguish, echoing the same words he had received from Bunny that time he accidentally ruined Easter. He knew now how Bunny had felt, and felt rage at himself. How could he have been so stupid and blind?

'No Jack…' Pitch stepped forward, reaching out for Jack; to hold him, to pull him closer. _Jack… __I need you…._

'Stay back.' Jack warned, raising his staff

Just then a horde of fearlings imaged from shadows, growling at him and causing him to back up. They would not hurt him, as per the master's will, but they could not allow him to hurt him either.

'No…' Pitch whispered; he didn't want the fearlings to hurt him. But the fearlings were utterly loyal. They would not let anything harm their master

Jack sent out a blast of ice to keep them back, then the largest fearling, his red eyes glaring at Jack, swiped and sent Jack reeling backwards. His foot stepped backwards, and slipped on the edge of the cliff

Pitch caught the look on Jack's face as he fell over the edge, the flash of fear in his eyes as he lost his balance. _No! _Pitch reached out as if to catch him.

And Jack fell backwards and over the cliff. Pitch rushed to the edge, trying to see Jack, but Jack rose up from the cliff, flying away, as fast as he could away from Pitch and his fearlings.

Pitch felt crushed, in that one instant, everything had gone so horribly wrong. Jack thought he had been betrayed, he had nearly killed him, and now he had lost Jack


	8. Chapter 8: The board is set

**I also just realised I've been putting a lot of foreshadowing as to things that would happen later in the story. Little characterisations or repetitions or symbolism here and there are some examples. If you pay attention you can see ^ ^**

_**Chapter 8: The board is set…**_

'So, he attacked you? His creatures attacked you.' Bunny said, practically spitting it in Jack's eyes because Jack did not want to meet anybody's eyes.

'Yeah… But I egged him on. They were only trying to protect Pitch. He didn't do anything to me…' Jack didn't know what was wrong with him. One moment, he was all angry and ready to hit Pitch in his pathetic grey face, and now here he was, defending him.

'But he did push you off a cliff and try to turn you against us didn't he?' Bunny said, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jack nodded and sighed. There was no denying what had just happened, and what Pitch had admitted to. He clearly was Master of the fearlings, and there was something being planned against the Guardians. And when the Guardians were threatened, naturally they rose to protect the threat against the children.

'North? What now? We can't just sit here and do nothing. He attacked Jack, and it's an attack on us all.' Bunny said. Sandy watched all of it silently with worried golden eyes. He drifted over to Jack, who had fallen silent, and put a tiny hand on his shoulder. Jack looked up at the kind little Sandman, and smiled. He always found comfort in Sandy. Sandy nodded. There were no images, but he knew that he was asking Jack how he felt. Jack just shrugged and looked down again. Truthfully, he didn't know what he was feeling.

The big Cossack sighed and shrugged. 'I agree that we _should_ do something. But my belly tells me that something bad is coming, and any action may just make it worse…'

'No.' Jack said. He stood up and looked at his family. 'It will be worse either way we swing it. We have to find Pitch and stop whatever he's doing, no matter what. We cannot let him turn to the children…' Jack thought of how the fearlings were attacking at strategic locations around the world. His latest concern was Jamie. The last attack in Burgess had scared even him. He needed to make sure Jamie was safe. He could not let himself get soft on Pitch. That dream was _long gone_.

/

_Those damned Guardians… Those cursed Guardians…_ Pitch seethed in rage, pacing in his underground lair. The fearlings were agitated, sensing the anger boiling in their master. It was never a good sign when their master was angry. The red-eyed Fearling sat at the foot of his master's throne, watching his moves and silently waiting for instructions.

He was heartbroken. He felt pain. This was worse than anything he had ever experienced, not the many defeats at the hands of the Guardians, when he had to crawl out of the dirt every time, not the feeling of people passing through him, not believed in. Not even when Jack had rejected him at the Arctic when he invited him to join him. Anything from before he had made that connection with Jack, from before Jack had shown him more kindness and compassion then he had ever experienced in his life was comparable to the loss he felt right then.

All he could think about was how Jack had looked when he told him of his fearlings. He knew Jack would be sensitive to this; he was a gentle soul, something Pitch would have thought a weakness in the past life, but now was endearing to him. All he could think about was the rage in Jack's eyes, the hurt he had shown _him_, he never showed his hurt. He had _trusted_ him. And now he had destroyed that. _No!_ Pitch shut his eyes and clenched his teeth, pacing even faster up and down, wearing a path into the ground he paced on

Why? Why couldn't he just make Jack _see?_ He had to see this. He needed Jack. He had never felt more alive. He had never felt more alone. Pitch had thought he knew loneliness, but _this…_ This was true loneliness.

_I HATE THEM…._ Those insufferable Guardians… The world was WRONG! It had turned everything against him, even Jack. He needed to fix this…but how? He paced.

He needed first to make Jack see his way. He needed to separate the Guardians and Jack. He needed to distance them and rip them apart, so that they could never poison and hurt him again. They were the ones who shook him, who made him doubt.

'_I do believe in them' _Pitch _hated_ them.

He stopped pacing, and walked slowly to his throne and sat, head bent. The fearlings looked up and approached their master. The rage was gone, the malice had returned. The red eyed leader stood and approached Pitch to rub his snout under his hand, which Pitch responded with soothing strokes.

If the Guardians thought he was a malicious and evil spirit, then fine. He would be the bad guy… He would show them what he was capable of, this time most important of all. This time he had purpose: **Jack….** He would not disappoint

'Azazel…'

The red eyed Fearling rumbled and growled, looking his master in the eye.

_Master…._ The red eyed demon whispered, the fearlings rallying behind him, attentive to instruction

_What is your will? What do you command?_

Pitch looked up, a crafty grin lighting his yellow eyes full of a wicked glint.

'_**We have work to do…'**_

**Sorry. But chapter 8 is particularly short. I like presentation. So I'll leave you in suspense. If it even is suspense to you**

**Sorry not sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9: and the pieces are moving

**I wanted to show you guys how Pitch felt, and what their argument was. And all of it is sometimes like how we experience things. Like how we want to be like other people, and try to behave like them, and then it just backfires, and we end up being marginalised because they think we are 'weird'. Well at least, that's just me. Most of my life I'm a western person living in an Asian society.**

**And also, whatever feelings of love Pitch has for Jack; you can take of it anyway you want to see it. For the purposes of this fic, it's meant to be pure platonic love and friendship. But if you want to see it as Pitch being in love or a potential smutty thing, it's up to you. Open interpretation**

_**Chapter 9: …and the pieces are moving**_

The Guardians readied themselves for a fight. They did not know what to expect, whether it was a frontal assault, or a visit of a gloating Pitch, or more human victims. All they knew was that something big was going to happen. That much North could feel in his belly.

Jack was silent and depressed most of the time. He was as ready as he ever was, but he wasn't his usually bubbly self. The Guardians missed the fun-loving mischievous boy who played tricks on other people just to spice things up, who hated being bored. This Jack was quiet, thoughtful and sedentary. He rarely flew anywhere anymore, not that they allowed him anywhere without a bodyguard, and he only did his part to spread and maintain winter to every continent.

Even little Jamie noticed the change. 'Something big is coming isn't it?'

Jack looked over at the boy he loved. His brown eyes were serious, but full of faith. 'Yeah kid… But we're ready' Jack smiled his determined smile

'Something else is upsetting you. You haven't initiated any snowball fights recently and you always look like you're thinking about something…'

'Wow. Since when did you become so observant?' Jack smirked, tousling Jamie's hair

'Since forever. How do you think I keep a lookout for Big Foot?' Jamie laughed.

/

A few days later, it began. Fearlings were spotted all over the place, this time threatening children. This time it set a light to the Guardians anger and hate, threatening the children was low, and now they were angry. Children were being snatched from homes, sometimes the Guardians made it on time, sometimes they didn't. But it was clear that these children were selecting in places that were close to the Guardians' individual bases of power.

'We can't save them all together North. We have to split up' Bunny said. He was frustrated when a nightmare and fearling both worked together, the child being carried away by a dark stallion, while guarded by his yellow-eyed predator, which was quick, intelligent and ruthless. More than once, they had gotten hurt from the razor-sharp claws of the fearlings. Tooth was even scratched on her leg, but she barely used them in favour of her wings, and she put up a brave smile

Jack bandaged up her leg and smiled; 'Now it's your turn to be attended to.' Tooth blushed as he gently and carefully wrapped the leg, and after he was done, put a hand on her knee to comfort her. He smiled when her face heated up, and how little Baby Tooth was chirping with jealousy at her mother's attention from Jack.

Jack was anxious, as he worried that Jamie or his friends might be harmed. But fearlings never showed in Burgess.

/

Pitch's plan was unfolding flawlessly. It was excellent. The Guardians were splitting up one by one, their sentimentality to protect their precious children. First he came for Tooth. She was easily snatched up and taken away by the fearlings. How careless of the Guardians to leave their weakest member on her own with only her little faeries. Ah… But then, they had a lot on their mind…which was exactly what Pitch had intended. He would not waste anytime gloating to them. No showmanship or tricks, just pure strategy

They had tried to stick close together after the loss of their member, but it was easy to pick them off one-by-one. Next came Santa Claus, he only had his pathetic swords. They were no match for the sheer ferocity of the fearlings, who were utterly ruthless. Tearing down the Cossack and dragging him down into the darkness. His twin swords would make a fine specimen on his wall.

The Easter Bunny was particularly challenging, his combat experience was a treat for the fearlings, who ruthlessly chased him down, like hunting dogs on the scent of a lone rabbit prey. They ripped at his furry legs and dragged him away. Pitch picked up his boomerangs and toyed with them, throwing them to the fearlings that they might amuse themselves with them.

Sandy and Jack rallied with each other, utterly cornered. Both of them were feeling isolated and vulnerable. They had been so easily picked off; they had seen the ruthless and intelligent way the fearlings hunted. They slowly stalked their prey then had worked to separate them.

This time Jack was determined not to lose another friend. He would _never_ let Pitch kill Sandy again. The two stood back to back, surrounded by fearlings. Jack wasn't sure if the standing order not to harm him still stood, but he didn't want to risk separating himself from Sandy to test that theory. The stood, surrounded, the third time they had experienced this stalemated situation. Jack was beginning to feel a creeping sense of dread. This time, no North or Bunny would be coming to their aid if they failed. Jack refused to let his guard down, always minding Sandy as he whipped and slashed at approaching fearlings.

A huge fearling reared up on his legs, and swiped at Sandy, making him step back. Jack saw as a fearling leaped, about to take him with his massive claws, but Jack put an arm around him and brought the round man behind his back to shield him, preventing the fearling from capturing him. Jack kept his arm around Sandy and placed him at his back, keeping his staff up to keep the fearlings at bay

Just then a fearling grabbed Sandy by the ankle; the silent Guardian did not even make a cry as he was dragged off balance. Jack whirled and tried to save Sandy, swiping with his staff, but the fearlings covered each other, as the creature dragged Sandy off by his leg.

'_NO!'_ Jack cried. The fearlings joined up, blocking Sandy from view and growled at Jack. He was all alone now.

/

At last, the final Guardian. Pitch watched as the fearlings chained Sandy's hands in iron, black sand restraining his arms and legs. They were all kept in individual cells, but they were calling to each other, trying to comfort. Like cornered rats, they were finally contained, and Jack was all alone. But Pitch would not have him alone for long, he would never be alone.

He knew he couldn't kill them. Jack would be broken and furious, he would never forgive Pitch. He would have them trapped here in the darkness, buried so deep no light would ever shine on their faces ever again. Pitch was patient and calculative, he would wait… He would sever that connection Jack had with them… He would never allow the Guardians to hurt Jack again.

When the fearlings finally came for Jack, he didn't run and he didn't hide. He fought till he was exhausted, knowing that they were limited in their order not to hurt him, when none of them even used their claws or fangs the way he had seen them being used on his friends. For what seemed like hours, he kept them all at bay, blasting dozens with ice and smashing them apart. He began to grow tired, his feet were sore and his head was muddled.

He felt his strength fading, and with a final yell, he slammed his staff into the ground, sending a huge blast of white ice in every direction, pulverising the fearlings surrounding him. But he knew it wasn't enough. More of them were closing in, filling the ranks of their fallen comrades and stepping over the shards of shattered ice. It was hopeless. At least he would get to his friends again… At least Jamie was okay. Finally, he sank to his knees, barely conscious, as the fearlings closed in, darkness drowning him.


	10. Chapter 10: Love and Hate

_**Chapter 10: Love and Hate**_

Pitch glided into the prison, gazing over the occupants in his cells. It was dark and damp and cold, the cells dirty and the sound of fearlings growling constantly in the Guardians' ears. Azazel, nuzzled and nudged Pitch's hand affectionately as he followed his master's footsteps, examining his loot

Each Guardian had a cell to him/herself, with nothing in it but stone walls and dirt to comfort them. Sandy had it worse, with iron clamping on his hands, and black sand binding his arms and legs. The constant movement of the dark tendrils were affecting him, sapping his strength. Pitch would not have the Guardian strong enough to overpower his black sand. All of them were weak and injured, and defenceless, just the way he wanted. But first, he needed something from the Sandman

'Sanderson.' Pitch called. The Guardians looked up and tried to look over at Sandy's cell. The silent golden man looked up at Pitch, anger in his eyes. Pitch gazed back coolly and stepped through the bars, like a shadow passing over them

'I need your sand.'

'What?' Bunny said, his voice echoing off the walls. 'What kind of request is that? What're you going to do with it?'

'That is none of your concern isn't it rabbit?' Pitch said; irritation in his tone. The fearlings responded by slamming Bunny back against the walls, snarling at him fiercely, forcing him further back into his cell.

Pitch bent down and held one of Sandy's manacled fists, and looked him in the eyes. 'Unless you don't want me ripping the sand directly from your body, you will give some of it to me _now.'_ Pitch said. His voice was a whisper of malice.

Sandy glared at Pitch, his eyes defiant, until the largest fearling, Azazel snarled and with a massive swipe, slashed at Sandy. Sandy's eyes widened and winced in pain, not crying out, and dipped his head weakly, sand from his body scattering over the floor

'Sandy!' North called, having seen the attack, and started banging on the bars. 'Pitch you stop that now!' Several fearlings approached him and swiped him backwards against the wall. They growled and snarled at the Russian, saliva dripping of their teeth as they bared their fangs at the Guardians.

'North!' Tooth called, but she dared not speak more, for she could see that Pitch was very annoyed by them, his anger stretching thin as it is, so she did not want more harm to come to her friends.

Pitch reached down and pulled Sandy's chin up to tilt his head to look at him. Sandy was weakened, but looked back at him steadily. Resigned, he let out a stream of golden shimmering dream sand, seeping down out of the manacles and into a small jar which was plain and empty, which Pitch held in his hand

The jar slowly began to fill up and glow with golden shine. When it was full, Pitch fastened the lid and stood up, turning to leave. Sandy suddenly used his manacled fists and grasped unto Pitch's leg. His gaze piercing; he wanted to know what Pitch had done with Jack. He was the last to see him, and he was worried, knowing that Jack was no match for the entire force of fearlings on his own. Pitch turned to look at the small man, as Azazel snarled and backhanded Sandy.

'Stop it! He already gave you what he wanted!' Tooth cried, mindful of her fearling handlers who were watching her closely.

'Oh I'm just putting him back in his place…' Pitch turned, his eyes expressionless and blank, as he examined and shook the jar of golden dream sand. It gave off a diffused golden glow of good dreams, shining particular brightly in the dark cavern which was the Guardians' prison.

'What are you going to do with that Pitch? What have you done with Jack?' Tooth asked, glaring at Pitch.

Pitch stopped, his back to them, having already almost exited the cave. He turned and said, 'I'm not going to hurt Jack. Oh no… It is _you_, who should be worrying about yourselves. Jack is already swimming in fear; I can feel it from here. And as of now, you should thank the moon to be so lucky that now I don't particularly feel very malicious. And you should thank Jack for his friendship and association with _you_, that you are even still alive…'

Finished, Pitch turned and vanished into shadow

/

Jack didn't want to wake up. He didn't want this reality. It was all wrong. He felt so alone. And he was afraid. He was afraid but not for himself, it was for his friends. The last he saw of Sandy was him being dragged away by the fangs of a fearling, disappearing into the pack like he was about to be devoured. His fear had increased, each time a Guardian was captured. His grief was palpable, and every passing second his fear for them rose, and his loneliness deepened.

He had been so angry at Pitch, when Pitch had come to see him in his cell. It was a small room, with bars cutting it in half, and Jack was being held there, smooth stone walls and it was filled with snow to keep the place cool and for him to be comfortable. But he had not wanted comfort. He wanted his friends

He had yelled and screamed at Pitch, who only tried to whisper to him, trying to calm him down. He had kicked and screamed for Sandy, Bunny, North and Tooth, and struggled against Pitch's massive grip. Somehow the Nightmare King was taller, his chest more muscular and his arms possessed greater strength than before. He kicked and punched, trying to rip free from Pitch's hold

'Let me go! Let me go!' Jack screamed, squirming in Pitch's massive grip, which only seemed to be getting tighter each time.

Pitch tried to calm him, but it only had served to panic the boy even more. He was kicking and hurting himself, and he only tried to stop that. He tried to soothe him, but he only struggled, flinching away from his touch, disgusted by it.

Jack had yelled and screamed until his voice was hoarse. His legs gave out, and he collapsed unto Pitch's lap, unable to even care that he was being held in the warm grasp of the Nightmare King. He had exhausted himself physically and mentally, utterly drained emotionally, he had shed tears in his rage and desperation. His fear had only made Pitch stronger, the longer his skin held Jack's arms, wrists, the stronger the fear, and the more potent the emotion flowed into Pitch, making him stronger

Despite the strength he gained, Pitch felt emptier; every cry Jack had made, every blow he tried to give and every shout he made only weighed Pitch's heart. It saddened him that Jack was so afraid; he did not want Jack to be afraid, he did not want him to be afraid of anything, especially not him.

Pitch held the weeping and hiccupping boy in his arms, stroking his hair and soothing and quieting him, 'Shh… It's all right now… You're safe here. Nothing will ever hurt you…' Pitch had whispered. Jack was too far gone in misery and anguish to even care anymore. Pitch finally had Jack with him now, finally, he had him. He would never let anything happen to him. _And he would never let him go…._


	11. Chapter 11: These Four Walls

_**Chapter 11: These Four Walls**_

Jack snapped awake and panicked, wrenching himself off Pitch's lap and scrambling into the farthest corner of the room, as far as he could go in the rectangular space he could get. Pitch was there, looking at him in concern. But it only made him feel more invaded, the space was too close and he couldn't even back up more, as he squeezed himself in between two snow piles in the corner of the room.

Pitch's eyes were sad, but Jack didn't care. He glared back with hate and clutched himself closer. Pitch reached for Jack, but Jack only flinched and smacked his hand away. He bent his head and cowered in the corner, his eyes not letting down his guard as he laid a stony cold gaze on the Nightmare King.

Pitch sighed and decided it was better to let him have some space and cool down. Already the room was filling up with more frost and snow from Jack's tantrum, and it barely was contained from being an indoor blizzard. Pitch left, leaving fearlings to watch and guard Jack. Jack was so exhausted; he put up his hood and clutched his arms, curling his knees up to his chest. He looked around the room, and it was plain and clean, but the solid stone walls meant that there was no tunnelling out of there. The fearlings guarded the only entrance and exit of a small wooden door, and the bars to his little 'cage' were solid iron.

Jack could barely stay conscious, so exhausted from his fit of rage and despair, his eyes slip shut and he fell sound asleep, despite his senses telling him not to, to be on his guard. But he couldn't help himself. His tears flowed silently down his face; a tear glistened like a snowflake, falling down to splash against his hoodie like melted snow. He had told himself to stop feeling afraid, it would probably feed the nightmares who were beyond the door, and Pitch, somewhere out there in his lair. But he couldn't shut off the fear. He was worried for the Guardians, Pitch had not mentioned them, in fact he had the distinct feeling he did not like them very much. Even in his sleep, his fear was there, and he could not stop thinking about how afraid he was for them….

/

Pitch watched Jack sleep, as he had a million times before these past few weeks. But this time, Jack was not at peace with himself, he was curled up, buried in snow with only his little blue hooded head and pale bare feet exposed. His anxiety subconsciously had filled the room with more snow, adding to the pile he had fallen asleep in to blanket him almost completely. Falling asleep in a snow pile would be a death sentence for a normal human, but for Jack, it soothed him, more than anything that Pitch could ever say to him. The thick blanket of snow covered his body, and only the slight rise and fall of the snow let Pitch know that Jack was breathing. He was sleeping, but he was uncomfortable, he was frowning. Even as he slept, Pitch could feel his fear. It was numbed and dulled as compared to when it flared almost painfully when he was awake, but it was flowing out from Jack, even when he was not conscious to be afraid for the Guardians.

Pitch watched painfully, as Jack twitched, upsetting the snow blanket and causing a mini avalanche down his body. Even though he had control of the Nightmares, and specifically prevented them from not invading Jack's sleep, it seemed he didn't need that, but created his own bad dreams. Pitch bent down, and stroked Jack's head gently, feeling his cool hair under his hood… He hadn't wanted this; he wanted Jack to be happy. He knew it would take time; the boy would need time to adjust, to see things his way. Given the space, he eventually would see things his way. But for now, he wanted to soothe his anguish. Pitch took the bottle of dream sand from his robes, its glow lighting Jack's pale sleeping face. He unfastened it, and carefully tipped a small stream of sand unto Jack's head. He couldn't touch it, as his touch would only create a Nightmare, and so he let the sand do its work. Slowly, Jack's expression softened and relaxed, his dreams calming him and comforting. Pitch saw golden dolphins swimming and playing, he saw Jack flying over them, laughing so care freely, the way things had been _before_.

/

Bunny was trying to pick the locks on the cell doors with a sharp stick he had found in the corner of the room. He tried to hide it from the fearlings, but they were more intelligent than they seemed. They snarled and snapped at Bunny's paw, nearly taking it off. Bunny yelped and dropped the stick, which they scooped up with their paws and threw it away. Bunny leaned against the bars dejectedly, but was not ready to give up just yet

'I wonder how the snowflake is doing… I hope Pitch isn't out there somewhere torturing the poor bugger…' Bunny said, his voice echoing off the rocks in the cavern. Despite his crusty exterior, he did care for Jack; he just didn't like to show it. In truth he was worried for him. The fact that Pitch had singled him out, and he wasn't here imprisoned with them. It was on all of the Guardians' minds.

Tooth was thinking, her mind racing. She couldn't stop thinking about the way Pitch had behaved. His behaviour throughout this entire ordeal was different from the usual kind. He did not have any reason to spare them. He had them right where he wanted them, he could just kill them. And the way he had spoken of Jack was different too. Had Jack really been right about Pitch being different?

'He won't hurt Jack…' Tooth said, idly fidgeting on the bars of her cell, her eyes unfocused and glassy as she thought over everything

'What makes you say that Tooth?' North asked, leaning his back to the bars and peering at Tooth.

'He can kill us anytime, but he didn't. His fearlings never hurt Jack, and he said that it was because of Jack that we are alive. Technically, Jack saved us…'

'But he did almost kill Jack at the cliff and he has taken him anyway. And all that about Pitch feeling Jack's fear? Did you see how much more powerful he is? It is feeding him. I don't think he was lying about _that_.' Bunny reasoned.

'Maybe North's tummy was right. Our actions against Pitch might have pushed him to these measures. And it may well have been an accident.' Tooth said to the cave walls. 'I think Jack _is_ afraid, but not for himself. I think he's afraid for us. He doesn't know if we are alive or dead. He cares enough for us to be worried about us. And that's why Pitch won't hurt us, because it will hurt Jack'

'Or maybe this is the perfect opportunity for him to extract the fear from Jack, and get even stronger.' Bunny retorted, his tone annoyed and tired.

'I believe Pitch does care for Jack. And that's why he's not hurting us right now. If not, he could just kill us and not tell Jack.' Tooth reasoned.

The Guardians were silent. Tooth was right. But how was that possible? What could they do now?

**Thank you guys for your generous reviews, you guys say such lovely things. I feel appreciated ^^**

**Thank you for bearing with the story. For me personally, it's quite difficult to get it out and I'm not sure if you guys are enjoying it, if not for the reviews.**

**Don't worry. Jack doesn't give up easily. But Jack also feels very deeply, just like Pitch, just maybe not for him the way Pitch wants it.**

**But that's a problem we all have right? One-sided things; what a bummer**

**Keep reading ^^v**

**I might be taking longer breaks… I realise I've been updating regularly, but its getting hard to pull inspiration sometimes**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

Jack felt along the stone walls, searching for a weakness, a hole, anything. His staff had been taken from him, and he had not seen it since he was brought to this place. He paced up and down the small room, punching at the walls and kicking at the bars. Then, he spied a small crevice near the ceiling, letting in a bit of light. The room was dark, and Jack's eyes had grown so used to it, that the tiny patch of light barely smaller than a needle's width, was like a stab of pure sunshine. Jack frantically hopped up, hooking his legs on the bars of his cage, and used his hands to hold the wall, bracing himself as he peered through the pinprick of a hole in the ceiling. He couldn't see anything; it was just sky, no indication as to where it was. He could smell the slight tang of an ocean breeze, and he could tell it was the southern breeze, being around the winds and oceans for 300 years, he was familiar to the sights and smells of the ocean, being the only body of water he was not able to freeze, and the largest one he always passed over.

Disappointed, he dropped back down to the ground and grunted in frustration. He looked over the entire room and frowned. There was nothing he could do… The fearlings merely watched his every move, yellow eyes tracking his movements but not making a sound or a motion at all. The room was completely bare but for snow covering the floor. Jack sighed and sat down on the ground, leaning against the wall, his head tilted as he looked up at the ceiling, crossing his ankles. His anxiety had not vanished, and he was thinking about his friends again. He thought about how Bunny had told him to be careful, right before he disappeared, that grumpy look in his eyes. He knew he was worried for Jack, but he didn't know that he should have been worried for himself. He was worried for North, and Tooth and Sandy. They were all injured, if Pitch didn't care for them, would they die? Were they in prison somewhere, being watched by fearlings too? What was happening with them? What was Pitch planning to do with him? He leaned his head back, closing his eyes, his eyebrows tight and furrowed.

'Jack…' A voice called him. Jack's eyes snapped open and saw Pitch standing there, just beyond the bars, staring at him. He found himself flaring up in hate and he glared at Pitch. He jumped up and went right to the bars, gripping them as he glared at Pitch

'Where are my friends, Pitch? Where are the Guardians?' Jack spit.

'They are no longer a concern Jack…' Pitch said, his face calm

'_Where are they?_' Jack shouted, shaking the bars.

'They are somewhere else. They are fine Jack, please, don't hurt yourself.' Pitch said, reaching out to put a hand on Jack's, but Jack recoiled and pulled back before Pitch could lay a hand on him

'So where are your new 'friends', Pitch? The ones unlike any other that will never betray you?' Jack sneered, his stare petulant, being uncomfortable under Pitch's gaze.

A growl came from behind Pitch, and Azazel, the leader of the fearlings stepped forward to stare at Jack. His eyes were blood red and emanating the acid-mist. He stood up to his full height on his two hind legs. He was built like a bear, muscular and wide, and he snarled at Jack.

'There, there Azazel… Don't be rude to our _guest_.' Pitch said, rubbing the Fearling under his chin. He relaxed and dropped back on all fours, standing protectively by his master's feet

'Azazel had been with me for a very long time. I guess you could say he was the first Fearling, and also my first friend as a spirit. As you can see, I've given him a bigger family to accompany him. He was the first made from my own flesh and blood, and his venom makes more of his own, by extension, more versions of him.' Azazel's deep guttural purring could be felt vibrating through the room as Pitch stroked and explained to Jack.

'So why now? If he has been with you for so long, why suddenly turn humans? Why suddenly use fearlings and not Nightmares?' Jack asked

Pitch paused, hesitant, but did not reply. He looked at Jack and stepped forward to move close to the bars. Jack retreated back a step against the wall, creating as much distance between him and the bars as possible. Pitch, seeing this, decided to keep a distance.

'I need you to understand Jack. This isn't what I had in mind. The Guardians forced my hand, and I had to take actions to prevent my plans from being undermined.' Pitch said; his eyes soft and imploring Jack's. But his were slit and angry, looking back at the yellow with hate.

'So killing humans is okay? And _taking children?_ That is unforgivable!' Jack retorted.

'The children are safe.' Pitch said, waving his hand and a mirror of black glass appeared, and the image which formed was that of a Nightmare, carrying a child and depositing him in his bed at home.

'You're…returning them?' Jack asked, confused

'Yes. I never meant to harm them. They will return unharmed, dismissing anything they saw as a nightmare, and their parents don't even notice their absence.' Pitch said, inching closer to the bars where Jack had stepped closer to watch the image on the black mirror. 'I have no intention of doing anything sinister; I don't want to harm anyone.'

'So why take them in the first place?' Jack asked, turning to find Pitch standing right at the bars, yellow eyes staring blankly at him in the face.

Startled, Jack jumped back, his heart pounding.

'I'm sorry… I'm not good at _that_…' Pitch said, stepping back again. Azazel gazed curiously at his master, rubbing at his feet for attention. Pitch knew how to be eloquent, he knew how to twist his words and turn a mind against itself. He knew how to break people with his Nightmares; but being _caring_, was very new to him. He knew his actions at the Arctic previously, was proof of how inept he was at communication on such a deep emotional level.

'Good at what?' Jack said, still disturbed by that sudden closeness.

Pitch looked up and said, 'In time you will… For now, you will stay here until you understand.'

'Understand _what?_' Jack asked desperately, clutching the bars again.

Pitch did not answer but swept from the room, Azazel at his heels. Fearlings came and sat near the door, returning to their post of watching Jack

Frustrated, Jack turned and slammed a fist into the wall. The fearlings growled, sensitive to Jack's injury, but remained where they were. They were not told to touch him but to watch.

Jack sat down in the corner, burying himself in the snow pile again, rubbing his knuckles. He could not understand Pitch. This was so confusing. The Pitch he had fought before was entirely different from this one. He couldn't understand his enemy at all…

/

Pitch was at a loss. He didn't know how to begin explaining his feelings to Jack. He knew it took time, so he would wait. He would not let Jack near the Guardians, for certain he would be even more angry and petulant and resistant to his words. Jack was sensitive; this took delicacy…and delicacy in handling 'feelings' and not fear was a new one for him. He would learn…for Jack.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Jack fell asleep on the pile of snow again, curled up in the corner of the room. He had good dreams, which he found strange. But it calmed him down. Pitch's visit assured him that Pitch did not mean any harm, for now. And that the Guardians at least were safe. He woke up still feeling afraid, when he found himself in his cell, that the good dreams were just _dreams_… He sat up and took down his hood, rubbing his head, and saw that there were no fearlings in the room. He got up, surprised, and found that the door to his cage was open. On a wall near the door, was his staff, leaning there and waiting for him. He stepped up to the door, and gave it a little push. It swung open with a creak that echoed off the walls and out the door where Jack could see almost nothing beyond but just darkness – but that could mean any number of things with Pitch. He stepped through the door of his cage and raced to the door, grabbing his staff off the wall – this could be his chance to find the Guardians

He stepped through the door and found himself at a dead end. There was only a small corridor leading out to bright sunlight. When Jack stepped out into the fresh air, he felt such immense relief, to be out in the open again. He hated being cooped up. But when he turned back, the corridor leading into the cavern was gone. That was weird… Apparently Pitch could manipulate his new lair to appear at his will, and now he was telling Jack to go outside. Huh. Stranger and stranger this was becoming….

The first thing Jack did was to race to the Tooth Palace. If Tooth was alive, her baby faeries would be too. He had to see for himself. He flew over the expanse of water and land and arrived at the Tooth Palace. At first he could see nothing, and was beginning to despair. But then, a buzzing interrupted his thought and his nose got smacked hard by something sharp and small. He looked down to find Baby Tooth clinging onto his nose, in her approximation of a hug, as wide as her little arms could go. She had seen him before he had seen her, and that was her version of a tackle.

Jack laughed, for the first time in what seemed like years, and gently stroked Baby Tooth's head. 'Oh Baby Tooth… You don't know how glad I am to see _you_.' Jack said, holding out his hands for Baby Tooth to sit on

Baby Tooth chirped away frantically, asking about him, asking about her mother, asking about the Guardians. Baby Tooth had taken charge ever since Tooth had disappeared and the tooth operations were still ongoing, but they were messy and incomplete, as they were lacking their leader. Baby Tooth sighed and frowned sadly, her head dipping.

'Don't worry Baby Tooth, I'll think of something…' Jack said as he watched all the tiny faeries flying about like an organised behave, slightly less organised, as most of them were frantic and frazzled. 'You just keep this up until I can free Tooth okay?'

Baby Tooth squeaked and gave a tiny salute, her faced determined and fierce. Jack noticed a shadow darting in the corner of his eyes, but nothing appeared. He caught a fearling's yellow eyes watching him as he flew, and he knew he was being watched. Of course, Pitch just wouldn't let him fly everywhere…

Next, Jack flew to the Pole. Immediately upon flying in through the window near the Globe, he was assaulted by yetis, Phil in the lead, swarming him and grunting out questions. Jack tried to calm them down, using all his considerable manners and vocabulary to try and calm them and explain things. But for all that, it felt like talking to walls of solid fur.

'Phil. I need you to keep the Christmas production going.' Jack said

Phil grunted out in exasperation, like he was saying, _what do you think I have been doing?_ He shrugged and gestured to all the yetis, still in their usual hustle and bustle, but the atmosphere was strangely sombre. Their leader was missing, so naturally, things were a lot more serious, even the elves who usually would take advantage of the absence of Santa and mess around more. But they were walking around slowly instead of tinkling about, their faces serious and sad. Everyone was worried. They were relieved to have Jack back, but they were still worried about North and all the Guardians.

'I need you to make Christmas deliveries on the night itself Phil.' Jack said, pointing at his chest with the crook of his staff. Phil grunted in shock – _no one_ but North did the deliveries, this was unheard of.

'I know… I know… But if I can't think of something to free the others in time, you're gonna have to do it. I need you to keep the children believing, and keep him alive.' Jack said, his eyes as hard as metal

Phil and the other yetis were silent and serious, but they all nodded their massive heads and each patted Jack on the back before he left. One massive paw after the other – Jack thought he was going to have back ache by the end of the day.

'Phil. One more thing… I need you to spare me a couple of yetis…' Jack said. 'I can't stay long….'

Next, Jack flew to Jamie's house. He had been worried so much for Jamie, worried that Nightmares would come for Jamie, just to torture Jack. It was the middle of the night in Burgess, and Jack landed on Jamie's roof and peered in through the window. Jamie was fast asleep, his mouth hanging open defenceless and a little bit of drool escaping the side of his mouth. Jack sighed in relief, and smiled at how adorable that image was. The window ledge he was perched on, subconsciously iced over. Jack crept into the room silently, and sat down near Jamie's head, leaning his staff on his neck. He smiled down at Jamie, who had good dreams no matter if Sandy gave it to him. He didn't want Jamie to lose this…

He put his hand on Jamie's head, and stroked his hair gently. He turned to the window and tapped it with his finger. Frost formed itself on the glass, into the form of a snowflake, to let Jamie know he had been there, and that he was okay.

Just then the door creaked open, and Jack froze. A streak of light came into the room, and Sophie appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. When she saw Jack, she shrieked and ran to him, tackling him with a hug and giggling.

Jack picked her up into his arms and hastily put a hand on her mouth. 'Shh… Don't wake your brother…' He said, silently laughing and tapped Sophie on her nose. Sophie giggled and said, 'Shh shh… Hush'

Jack carried her in his arms and bobbed her up and down, slowly moving towards her room a door down. He pushed the door open with his leg and gently lifted Sophie to bed. This time he made sure she was squarely in the _centre_ of the bed, and put a blanket firmly around her, picking up her fluffy rabbit toy from the floor, and tucking it into her arms. Jack smiled, as she said, 'Bunny hop hop?'

'He's busy. It's almost Easter.' He said, patting her head. 'Tomorrow, do you think you could help paint Easter eggs with Jamie? Bunny needs your help to get Easter going. Would that be fun?' Jack doubted just Jamie and Sophie and the other children, as he intended to ask them, would be able to produce the massive amount of eggs that Bunny churned out every year, but it was a start.

'Yes, yes!' Sophie laughed in delight. Jack smiled, and leaned down to kiss her on her forehead, patting her chest gently. Her eyes drooped and soon she was asleep. Jack almost admired her ability to fall asleep at will.

He retrieved his staff from Jamie's room and with a final check, flew out the window.

/

Pitch watched Jack through the eyes of his fearlings and saw that the first thing he did was to check on the Guardians' bases. Of course he would… He sighed. There was nothing else he would expect from the boy. He watched as Jack was so tender and kind to the Bennett children, even little Sophie. He saw his tender touches, as he rocked Sophie up and down, stroking her hair. He saw the look he gave Jamie, as he gazed on his sleeping face. Why couldn't Jack look at him that way too? All he wanted was _that_… But it all had been ruined, when the Guardians planted that seed of doubt, that peg of righteousness that Jack just had to cling to. _Urgh_. How annoying.

Pitch watched as Jack still performed his work, flying over continents and spreading winter all over the temperate world. He flew about everywhere, checking on the Tooth Palace, stopping by the Pole. He helped out retrieving teeth and leaving gifts with the baby teeth, and he had rounded up the children to ask their help

'Of course Jack!' Jamie exclaimed. 'We'll take care of this, right guys?' Jamie said, turning to his friends, the twins, Cupcake, Amy and Monty. They all agreed with enthusiasm and sincerity and Jack used the snow globe he had borrowed from the yetis and they all appeared at the Warren. They all sat down with the few yetis Jack had borrowed to paint the eggs. They painted it a bit too Christmas-y but at this point, Jack was pressed for time and not quality. The children sat and chatted, painting eggs as fabulously and quickly as they could. Jack tried to help, but he sucked at arts and crafts, and gave up after just painting an entire egg blue. He left the snow globe with the children so that they could go home when it was time to. He alternated helping out across the 3 Guardians, but of course he could do nothing to help Sandy… It occurred to him that Sandy operated differently from the other Guardians, and groaned in exasperation. For days he flew all over, and back and forth, frantically helping anywhere he could, and his strength was waning

One night as he dozed in the workshop at the Pole, Pitch came, and looked over the sleeping boy. Phil cried out in surprised and soon enough, yetis came from all over, fists at the ready to defend Jack

'Oh go play with your toys you overgrown rugs.' Pitch grumbled, and with a wave of his hand, fearlings appeared and snarled at the yetis viciously, making them retreat.

Jack snapped awake when he heard the growls and looked in horror at the scene before him. He jumped off the sofa, and stood in front of Pitch, holding out his arms to defend the yetis

'Pitch wait. Stop. What do you want' Jack said

'I've come to take you back Jack… I've let you on this little trip not to tire yourself out to extinction.' Pitch said; his face impassive and his hands relaxed behind his back.

'Okay. But don't hurt the yetis. I'll come with you.' Jack said. The fearlings backed off and returned to their master.

Phil grunted and moaned, putting a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned and reassured him he would be fine. Then he walked over to Pitch and stood in the midst of the fearlings, and Pitch moved to put an arm around Jack, he flinched and inched away.

'Unless you want to walk into a wall or appear in the middle of nowhere, you will accept the physical contact, Jack…' Pitch explained, patiently. Jack sighed and allowed Pitch to put an arm around his shoulders, warm surrounding the cold, Pitch's fingers tracing Jack's neck and they turned and walked into shadow and disappeared.


	14. Chapter 14: Bound by Contract

_**Chapter 14**_

Jack woke to find himself in his cell again, and as usual; his staff was _gone_. Jack groaned, and sat up, only to notice that Pitch was there, on the other side of the bars, gazing at him. _Man_. Why does that guy have to keep staring like that? It was really starting to creep him out… He noticed through the crack in the ceiling, the orange glow of a setting sun.

'How long was I out?' Jack asked; his voice raspy.

'Most of today, and yesterday as well. You have been flying about trying to be everywhere at once for nearly two days, Jack, you need to care more about yourself.' Pitch said. His gaze was unwavering as he looked Jack over. 'Are you feeling better? Are you hurt?'

'Let's stop the questions about me right now…' Jack frowned. He sat back against the wall, knees to his chest, and leaned on his arms. He looked back at Pitch, not wanting to lose the staring match. 'What now? You keep me in here forever?'

Pitch ignored the question, but bent down lower. 'I want to make you a deal Jack'

Immediately, Jack was on alert. It was never a good sign that the Nightmare King was making deals. And it was never a guarantee… 'I'm not making any deals with you.' Jack replied indignant.

'I don't want you flying around and making yourself into a walking corpse, so let's compromise Jack' Pitch's eyes glinted in the shadows. 'I allow the Guardians, all of them, to roam free in this world, and do their duties and whatever annoying things they do on a daily basis. _As long as they are not a threat to my interests_…'

Jack was stunned, but his eyes narrowed. This was too good to be true. 'What's the catch?'

Pitch remained silent for a moment, staring at Jack, measuring his reaction. 'I want you to stay here with me _forever_.'

Jack's mouth slipped open in shock. '_**What?**_'

'You are tiring yourself out, and not being so…presentable. So let's deal. I let them go, and you stay here. Be a good boy, eat three meals a day. Maybe play with my fearlings once in a while… Sound good?' Pitch said, his eyes calm, but inwardly he was unsettled. Behind his back, his fingers fidgeted with his robe, as he gazed at Jack coolly, who was staring in shock.

Jack was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. Pitch had made a good deal. He already knew he would take it, why was he even thinking about it? If he had to sacrifice his soul to the Boogeyman to save his friends, what was so difficult about that? He had promised Baby Tooth, Phil and Jamie that he would find a way to save them. He would do anything.

He looked up at Pitch. 'Why are you making this deal with me Pitch? Why do you even care whether I look 'presentable'? What could you possibly gain from this?' Jack whispered, utterly perplexed.

Pitch was silent, and when it was clear he wasn't going to answer, Jack sighed. He looked down, his head tucked in his hood, his chin in his hands. He hated being in this cage, even for a while. Forever? Stuck here, with Pitch? Being a fearling chew toy? That didn't sound so bad… **Not.** But he did not want his friends trapped. Jamie and his friends would never be able to keep up Easter preparation forever, and the yetis and baby teeth were lost without their leader. Not to mention, children would go without dreams, and lose hope.

'What guarantee have I got that you will leave them alone? Mess with them again and start all this all over again?' Jack retorted, looking back at Pitch, who had been staring at him the entire time.

'I have already said, I have no intention of doing anything sinister or harm anyone. So naturally, I will not be a threat to the Guardians or their precious children.' Pitch replied.

Jack stared at Pitch, looking him in the eyes with his eyes narrowed. Finally, he sighed

'Alright…' He breathed, eyes turned downward in resignation. It killed him to say these next few words, but he had to. 'I will stay with you…_forever_.'


	15. Chapter 15: Twisted Love

_**Chapter 15: Twisted Love**_

Jack watched in the mirror of black glass, the Guardians being let out of their cells, shoved out and let out into sunshine and freedom. They were dirty and injured, but they were alright. They looked confused and Bunny turned and actually yelled at the fearlings, demanding to know where Jack was. Of course there was no audio for that, so Jack could not hear what he said. He could only see Azazel growl and shove Bunny out, when he refused to leave.

Pitch watched Jack's face as he showed him the Guardians in his mirror. It was relieved and relaxed, but there was also a sadness in it; a resignation to a lesser fate. He didn't want it to be this way… But the Guardians had forced him to improvise. But at least, he now had Jack. The deal was struck in a contract which Pitch held, holding both to their word. He hadn't meant to bind Jack to him, he had wanted for him to come to him. But when he saw Jack flashing about, trying to keep the Guardians alive, he knew he could never be rid of his enemies from Jack's heart.

Jack stepped away from the bars as the image faded. He sat down and leaned against the wall, hiding his face in his hood.

'Jack…' Pitch whispered. But Jack didn't respond. He had not been obligated to make any such conversations with Pitch. Pitch slowly put his arms around Jack, trying to comfort him, but Jack flinched and hesitated. But then, since he was going to be staying with him for the rest of his immortal life, he might as well start being on good terms with the guy. He let Pitch put his arms around him, bringing him into a gentle hug. His body was as stiff as a board, Pitch thought, but at least it was a start. He had his first friend. Well… Discounting Azazel of course…

/

Several days later, Pitch let Jack outside. Azazel was always there, watching him, but he let Jack have his space. Pitch told him that the contract also forbade him from making any contact with the other Guardians, but he was allowed to spread winter as he had always done, and play with children. Jack just didn't feel like snow days… The weather reflected his mood, and the skies were dark with snowstorms that would rage, but lightly. Jack didn't want to kill anyone.

He sat on a branch near a farm, depressed and upset. He saw the farmer pull his son up unto his shoulders, and bring him inside out of the cold and the oncoming storm. He saw through the window, the family sitting around the fire, drinking hot cocoa. He thought of the cocoa that North used to make, the way the elves would lap that up. He thought about how Bunny liked the big fire the most, always leaning against the mantle. Jack would always tease him and tell him not to lean too close or he would burn his little cotton tail.

He sighed. It did no good to miss them. He drifted closer to a fence and was greeted with a huff of breath. He turned and saw that the bull the farmer kept was growling at him, panting through a particularly wet and disgusting nose

'Errr…. Hey there bull guy…' Jack said, reaching out to him. The bull snapped and roared, getting ready to charge him.

'Oh no…' Jack groaned and took to the air. The bull roared louder and started chasing him. Jack didn't know what to do, but tossed snowballs at it. It didn't seem to have the desired effect, but only made him angrier. The bull caught Jack's ankle and flung him. Unfortunately, he was flung unto the bull's back, which only made him angrier, gripping Jack's staff in his teeth

'Hey! Let go of it!' Jack said, wrenching at his staff and trying to stay on the raging bulls back as he thundered down the field. The bull ran straight ahead, trying to shake Jack off. But in doing so, he failed to see where he was going, and they both crashed through the fence on the far side of the field.

Jack flew a few yards and rolled on the ground, bouncing up and down till his back smacked into a tree, making him cry out in pain. The bull regained its bearings, and having dropped Jack's staff some ways away from Jack at the fence, he was now free to attack Jack

The bull charged with an enraged roar, as Jack was cornered at the tree. The bull thundered towards him, and Jack shut his eyes and braced for impact. Just then, a black figure pounced and growled, slashing with a massive claw which sent the bull flying backwards. Azazel growled at the bull, glaring with its massive red eyes which were scaring the bull with its painful mist.

All of a sudden, the bull's shadow thickened into a dark shape, and starting pulling the bull downwards like quicksand, sinking into its own shadow. The bull freaked out and started frantically scrambling, only to sink faster. Its terrified shrieks sounded in Jack's ears as he scrambled to his feet, ignoring the pain in his spine. Pitch loomed over the terrified bull and raised a wicked looking black scythe over it.

'How dare you harm Jack…? _How dare you do that?_' Pitch slashed the bull, all the while it sank slowly into the black shadow, tendrils coiling around its body and slowly engulfing it. Its terrified shrieks heightened, the fear was tangible.

'Stop!' Jack ran towards Pitch and blocked the bull from view. 'Pitch, stop! Please. Don't hurt it.'

Pitch looked at Jack in surprise, that he would defend a creature that was about to kill him, and had hurt him. He relaxed and put down his scythe which disappeared into black sand. The shadow slowly released the bull, and the tendrils uncurled. The bull scrambled out and immediately bolted from where he came from, in terror.

Jack turned on Pitch, who was looking at him curiously. 'Why do you always have to do that?' Jack said angrily, glaring at Pitch and his hands balled into fists.

'I will not tolerate anyone harming you.' Pitch replied

Jack stopped in surprise, that Pitch was so…sensitive to him, his blank reply shocking him. He was now more confused as to what Pitch wanted from him, why he would care so much if he wasn't going to use his power for destroying anything? His eyebrows furrowed and he said, 'Well, you don't have to kill it…' Jack turned and picked up his staff, which had fallen into some dirt. As he bent to pick it up, he winced, holding his back where it had smashed into the tree.

Suddenly Pitch's hand was there, feeling his back. Jack cringed in shock. He turned and saw Pitch holding his spine in his fingers, so warm and gentle. He had never felt that from Pitch before. Pitch held out his hand, indicating that they were going to travel back to his lair again by that weird form of shadow travel he always used. Jack frowned, but put his hands on Pitch's and they melted into shadow and disappeared.

/

Pitch sat Jack on a bed, probably the same bed which he had put him in the day he was injured by the mountain lion, and lifted his hoodie, feeling his back. Jack felt _really_ self-conscious and very weirded out by the physical contact. Pitch jolted in shock when he felt fear trickling out from Jack. He looked at him curiously, and saw Jack eyeing him suspiciously.

'You're afraid?' Pitch asked, still feeling his back, his fingers feeling the bone, and noticing purplish bruises beginning to form on his back, which stood out against his pale skin

'Well… I don't like to be touched… And it's even weirder that it is _you…_' Jack said; but he held still and let Pitch examine him, looking away towards the door

Pitch sighed but laughed a little, saying nothing. If only he knew how often he watched _Jack sleep_… He would have a few things to say… He was certain Jack's injury was superficial, that it was just going to bruise and Jack's accelerated healing and a bit of snow would heal the bruises in less than a day. But really, as he ran his fingers on his back, he was feeling Jack's skin. It was as soft…and cool as ice. He loved how the texture ran almost like glass, but was soft on the surface, like satin.

'Okay… That's enough now…' Jack stood up and walked out of the room, heading back to his cell, where it was starting to feel really comfortable to him.

Pitch sighed, holding up his hand and looking at it curiously. It was still cool from holding Jack's back, and there was a bit of snow on it. This wasn't getting any easier. He knew Jack would be upset if he told him the truth. But maybe time would help him get softer, if the solid ice could soften and melt that easily to heat that is…

_/_

_Well, as of now I have officially finished all of this fic. There is to be a little over 20 chapters. I powered through it yesterday and completed 8 chapters in one day - remarkably productive despite taking tons of breaks and being completely distracting. But that's because I never intended to write that much. I feel kind sad it's gonna end…_

_But I also feel SUPER excited for you to see the ending._

_Keep going guys ^^_


	16. Chapter 16: Pining

_**Chapter 16: Pining (Chris Pine, hehe)**_

Jack was curled up into a ball, in the corner of the room. Pitch sighed. Why was this so _hard?_ Why was it that the only time he could admit himself and actually do the right thing, was when Jack was _asleep?_ Pitch thought of all the awkward moments he had, and sighed. Jack didn't know that he just wanted to be a _friends_; a genuine friendship. The fault was his… He just didn't want to admit to Jack anything. He was afraid, of how Jack would react.

He lifted some snow and bent over Jack, lifting his hoodie to bare his back. He placed the snow gently unto his bruises, which were turning ugly purple, and carefully replaced the hoodie.

Pitch knew that his reaction to the bull had scared Jack. He could see that Jack was horrified at what he was capable of. _Urgh_. Why was he so bad at being Jack's friend? Was it because Jack had such high standards, or that Pitch just was not cut out for it? Jack was a Guardian. He stood for compassion and righteousness; things that Pitch may never be capable of. But he had made such progress! (sort of?)

/

Jack tiptoed along the bank, dancing around the edges of the lake as he lifted his head up to the sky and felt the breeze caressing him. He loved the outside. But he felt more trapped than he had before. Despite being 'free' to roam around, as he was allowed by Pitch, always a shadow watching his every move, he was as good as a prisoner. What was the difference? If he couldn't see his friends, or Jamie without feeling trapped, then what kind of freedom was it? Jack missed his friends…he wondered what they were doing, and if they thought of him. He didn't dare try and visit, no matter how much he missed them, in fear that Pitch would get angry and attack them again.

Sometimes he would roam around the lair. At first he was hesitant and careful – the place was crawling with fearlings and Nightmares. Azazel would always follow him from behind, watching him but not making a sound, but that didn't comfort Jack any bit. The Nightmares left him alone; they seemed less interested in him. The fearlings, Jack discovered, were very much like pets. They were curious and affectionate if you made the right connection, and they were very intelligent. A small part of Jack's mind wondered if that was because they were human once, but that just made him depressed. Once he wondered out loud why the corridor was so dark, and a fearling wandered off, and returned with a torch-light in its mouth that it dropped at Jack's feet. Jack was stunned but amused, and laughed out loud. He patted the fearling's snout and he rubbed against his hand, purring loudly and guttural sounding. If not for the loud menacing tones, its fearsome acid eyes and its razor sharp claws and teeth, it could actually pass off for an overgrown dog. The other fearlings saw how Jack gave affection to their comrade, and also tried to get his attention, bringing him things and trying to please him. Despite their jet-black fur and massive size, they were actually pretty tame. Jack could see why Pitch preferred the company of his own creations than the Nightmares, that were purely predatory on fear, even his own.

Sometimes he would sit, on the obsidian stone ledges carved out of the walls of the solid stone walls of the lair, and toy with his staff. He liked corners…like the little alcove by the window at North's workshop, he liked sitting at the window and dust the patterns of frost on the glass. He took to decorating that particular ledge with patterns of frost. He created images of his friends, and elves and children. He made images of the Guardians, the way prisoners would hang up pictures and names of their loved ones on their walls. He sighed each time an image formed and tried to ignore the fearlings that wanted his attention. Azazel stepped forward quietly, eyeing him, and Jack glanced up to return his gaze. The Fearling padded up and sat down at his feet, eyes never leaving him. Jack continued to ignore him, turned away from the literally piercing gaze and trying to focus on distracting his sorrow with frost but he could feel the acid-mist prickling his arm. Jack twitched, 'Can you please, go away? Please.' Jack begged, his fear and irritation boiling. For a moment, Jack thought the creature would be angry and swipe at him with his claws, and regretted his bad habit of blabbering his thoughts. But to his surprise, the massive creature only stood up and turned to go away. As he did, Jack noticed that his back had scars…slashes across his back marring his sleek black coat of fur. They were healed and dusty grey across his back, and even down his side, but it looked deep enough to cause Jack to wince.

'How…' Jack whispered. Azazel paused and turned his head slowly back to Jack, a low growl in his chest and red eyes boring into his. Jack steeled himself, 'How did you get those scars?' Jack frowned. He stared at Azazel's back, where the otherwise beautiful strong back, like a black panther, leanly muscled and strong, now damaged… Azazel gazed at Jack, and Jack returned it, his eyes speaking empathy and sadness at the Fearling's pain

A voice spoke in Jack's mind; A_ price for failure…_

Jack's frown deepened and his eyebrows furrowed as he tilted his head in confusion. 'What?'

_I failed in my mission. I failed to keep you unharmed. It was the most important command of our master, our mandate. And I failed. _Azazel's gaze was level and inflectionless, almost cold as he mechanically replied

Jack thought and blinked in realisation. 'That day…when we first met.' Jack spoke, Azazel only staring and silent. Jack continued, 'You were the one who pinned me down?' Jack looked at Azazel again, suddenly recognising the crimson eyes which burned into his to keep him flat on the ground. His shock and fear at that moment must have led him to miss Azazel's eyes…they were indeed different from the others. And now, Jack could recognise his chiselled jawline, the claws and glistening teeth were distinctive…

_I was the one who threw you into a wall. Forgive me… I had not compensated my strength… _Azazel's head dipped, his eyes impassive and voice robotic.

Jack's eyes glistened slightly. This creature, no, a sentient being…he had carried out his purpose with such singular execution…yet had completely accepted his fate. Like his punishment was deserved. 'No.' Jack said, shaking his head, his eyes clear. 'It wasn't your fault… It wasn't…' Azazel only stared expressionless and emotionlessly. Jack sniffed, and reached a hand out hesitantly, Azazel inching back almost suspiciously and defensively…but allowed himself to rest his snout to Jack's cool palm. Jack's lips curved into a slight smile, and rubbed his hand on the massive warm snout. Azazel soon began to relax himself into Jack's kind touch and lay down at his feet and shut his eyes, the low rumbling that was menacing to say the least, let Jack know that he was content. The other fearlings, seeing their leader showing affection, and being shown affection, drew near to Jack. This little Ice Prince that was their ward and master's possession, they were attracted to like moths to a bright flame. And they all rallied to him, massive bodies of talons and growls crowding Jack in his little corner, surprising Jack when he was almost completely surrounded with fearlings, wanting his affection. They kept a respectful distance from their leader, but slowly and surprisingly gently, sought for Jack's touch with gentle nudges. Occasionally, snapping and growling at each other fiercely defensive of Jack's attention, startling him with the peace being broken by a snarl and the sudden aggression. Jack realised, they were not so different from oversized dogs after all…

But of course, they were built for more than just to accompany their master. Jack was always used to being alone and being alert when he roamed in the forest. But now, because of his fearling bodyguards and Azazel, no animal dared to go near him. The fearlings were hungry, and they chased down a deer, snarling and growling, cornering it, and ripping it apart. Jack was horrified, a little bit afraid, when they turned back to him like nothing happened, blood still on their fangs, and nudged him for a stroke. _Ha ha…_ Jack thought, at least I'm on their good side and not their bad side. He did not want these fearlings to be anywhere near the Guardians. As for Azazel, he never played with Jack like the other fearlings, who were respectful of their leader, but he was always watching over Jack, he would notice a pair of red eyes watching him, or a shadow, but he appreciated that Azazel made himself discreet out of respect for Jack.

He spotted a small furry thing in the bushed near the lake. He bent over and peered in. A small rabbit had its leg injured and it was whimpering in pain and fear. Jack quickly picked it up and scooped it into his arms, he was afraid the fearlings might attack this poor defenceless thing, and he'd seen enough flesh being ripped apart these past few days… 'Hey little guy… You look really bad…' He whispered, smiling down at the frightened little rabbit.

Pitch had watched Jack, as he had always been doing, everywhere Jack went and everything he did with his fearlings. He smiled every time Jack laughed and to see how happy the fearlings were with him. They were getting along well. Pitch felt his heart warm, at Jack's unceasing kindness and compassion, even to fearlings who were his wardens. Even those hardened creatures, created for the singular purpose of obeying and destroying, even _they_ were drawn to him. There was something about that light inside him…no one could deny it… The fearlings' affection was proof of Pitch's belief. That boy was singular.

/

Jack carried the rabbit and came across a small house on the edge of the forest, sneaking in and using the tap to wash out the rabbit's leg and fur. The rabbit was cold in Jack's hands, squirming about, so Jack dried it, and wrapped it in a thick cloth and held him gently in his hands.

Jack slowly and gently carried the rabbit back, after bandaging and cleaning the wound, and was speaking to it softly. The soft crunch of Jack's bare feet on the snowy forest floor and the sound of the little nose of the kit sniffing about was all there was to sound in the peaceful silence of the forest. The rabbit nuzzled deeper into Jack's chest and he stroked it gently with his fingers. The rabbit abruptly stood up, its ears cocking and on alert, and suddenly cowered and buried itself in the cloth and into Jack's chest in fear. Jack looked up and saw Pitch standing in front of him, staring at the rabbit.

'Hey Pitch. Ha…I think you scared it…' Jack said, holding up the rabbit and peering at it. 'Hey little fellow… It's just Pitch…'

Pitch bowed his head, 'I don't think animals take to me very kindly, or to my fearlings. We are creatures of fear…' _It's just Pitch_, Jack had said… It gave Pitch an uncharacteristic amount of pleasure when he said that, like he was a _friend_ he had known.

'Hey. As long as you are not a threat and are kind and respectful, they will like you. Here.' Jack said, reaching out and taking Pitch's hand. Pitch was startled by how easily Jack touched him, when he had been so sensitive before, and his eyes widened, when he brought his hand slowly to the rabbit's fur.

'Just…be gentle and don't make sudden moves. Just think kind thoughts and be sensitive…' Jack said, as he gently laid Pitch's hand on the rabbit's back. The rabbit slowly but surely, looked up and started sniffing at Pitch's hand. Pitch felt the stirrings of a smile as he felt the rabbit's warm fur. It had been so long since he had felt like this, to be touched by another being willingly, and to make contact with another sentient being, which was not his own creation. Pitch tried to stroke the little animal, but black sand swirled beneath his fingers, and they were rough and stiff and jerked, scaring the rabbit, which sensing darkness, snapped at Pitch's finger. Pitch pulled back his hand and growled at the rabbit, making it cower and scramble out of Jack's arms and tried to climb unto his shoulders. Jack laughed nervously but held the rabbit gently

'Ah well… It takes a certain touch… You'll get it…' Jack reassured Pitch, smiling as the rabbit twitched and snuggled back into Jack's arms. Pitch watched as he scratched behind the rabbit's ears and smiled at it. That gaze filled with affection, as he held the little baby like any other child. Like Jamie or Sophie…his friends.

'You miss Bunny don't you?' Pitch asked; his eyes serious.

Jack's smile faded, and he looked up at Pitch, his face strangely blank. He looked at Pitch's face, searching for stress or anger. 'No…' He said.

'You're a bad liar, Jack...' Pitch said.

Jack looked at Pitch, fear trickling out, afraid that he might have offended Pitch, afraid that Pitch might do something in his anger. But Pitch only sighed.

'That's a good sign Jack. It's one of the reasons I like you.' Pitch said, and turned away.

Jack stared at Pitch's back. He turned away and walked back to the bush he found the little rabbit. He gently set the rabbit down and brought out a carrot he had stolen from the fridge in the little house. He gave it to the tiny animal, which began chewing away at it furiously. Pitch watched as Jack knelt down and stroked the animal as it ate, checking on its leg. The loving way he touched it… The way he smiled… How lucky was that small animal….

Jack stood up and turned to leave, but the rabbit squeaked, and Jack turned to see it trying to follow him. 'No, no, little guy… You can't come with me.' Jack said, firmly setting the animal back on the rock. 'Stay. Where I'm going, you won't survive…'

Pitch frowned at the melancholy in Jack's voice. He saw him stand and turn away from the rabbit, which looked so forlorn and alone, his carrot abandoned.

Pitch held out his hand, and Jack took it, waving at the rabbit with one hand, fingers still holding his staff, and they disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17: The Darkness which lurks

_**Chapter 17: The Darkness which lurks within**_

Days and weeks blurred without glimmer of hope and joy. Jack wandered the paths of the underground lair, Azazel tailing him and fearlings parting for him. He was comfortable enough to stroll throughout the lair, knowing that Pitch would allow him to go wherever he wanted, so long as it was within his parameters.

As he walked, he began to feel this strange tugging sensation in his chest, something calling to him. He looked up, but there was nothing but a shadow, a wall. But he felt the strangest feeling of familiarity in that direction. He slowly stepped forward, and suddenly, he stepped through the shadow and into a corridor he had never been to before. The tugging sensation was getting stronger in his gut, it felt like it was cutting off his breath and he felt adrenaline in his veins. Then he heard a voice, '_Jack…'_

Jack jumped. That voice… It was Tooth's! But how was this possible? She was miles away from wherever Pitch's lair was. And the voice felt odd…like it was coming from inside his head. What was this? He stepped carefully down the corridor into a wide open area. But there was nothing in it. It was just a dead end, with one wall made of black glass.

/

Azazel growled and fetched his master. Pitch turned, and immediately was on alert. Jack had disappeared? Where could he have gone? Azazel reported him disappearing into a shadow and that he could not follow. If Jack was loose, he may be lost. Or worse, he may even discover Pitch's secret. Pitch rushed up and walked into a shadow to find him

/

'_Jack…'_ There was that voice again! It was inside his head, but this time it was clearer, more defined, and felt closer than before. _Tooth?_ Jack thought, but there was no response.

Jack stepped around the room, searching the walls. He came to the glass wall and it felt, alive. It was smooth and cool, yet it felt like an extension of Pitch's black sand, curious that it should be here in the middle of nowhere. And if this room was something that Pitch had tried to hide, could it be why he was keeping Jack here?

Jack crept further, feeling the glass with his hands, it seemed fluid in its solidity, and he couldn't help but feel he had to do something with it… He placed his palms on the glass, and tried to peer through it to see beyond the glass. All of a sudden, the glass became transparent, revealing a prison, with a few cells. There were figures in them, guarded by fearlings. The prisoners however, were not what Jack had expected. One had a big body of blue fur and another was a burly figure in a red coat. A small man with sandy hair was chained to the floor, and the last, was a big bird, with bright green and blue feathers, just like Tooth.

Jack gasped. It _was_ Tooth! It was the Guardians.

'Guys!' He called, banging on the glass. The Guardians looked around till they saw him at the glassing, banging away.

'Jack!' Tooth called. All of the Guardians rushed to the bars, gripping at it. They were so relieved to see Jack safe and sound, but his face was sheer horror. What were they doing _here?_ He thought that they were returned? He saw them leave! But…could that have been just a projection? Had Pitch been lying to him?

'Jack! Mate, we're so glad you're alright!' Bunny said, fearlings stared, but they knew Jack, so they did nothing but only watched the Guardians. Jack started banging the glass and feeling it.

'Don't worry, I'll get you out! I'll find a way through…' Jack moved his fingers over the glass, touching it and pounding on it while the Guardians looked at him.

Tooth gasped, 'Jack, behind you!' She pointed behind him, and Jack whirled to find Pitch standing behind him, his face a mask of shock and anger. Jack reacted, and punched out at Pitch. Pitch absorbed the punch and put his arms around Jack, enveloping them in a shadow, and disappeared. The glass thickened back to a wall of dark glass, cutting the Guardians off from Jack.

/

They landed back in Jack's room; Jack tumbled away from Pitch, his expression thunderous. Pitch reached for Jack, but Jack sidestepped and avoided Pitch. He was furious. How could he have been this stupid?

'Pitch, I thought we had a deal. I thought you said you returned them…' Jack said, his eyes stabbing at Pitch

Pitch reached his hand out, but Jack stepped back. 'Please understand Jack…'

'You keep saying that, but you _never_ explain _anything_….' Jack shut his eyes, fists clenched. '_You lied to me!_'

'No, Jack I did not.' Pitch said, trying to calm Jack with his soothing voice. 'I did return the Guardians, and they returned to their bases. But they came back again. They attacked my fearlings. They came back looking for you. They would not leave, and began demanding your return. In doing so, they are threatening my plans; they are reneging on the contract – that as long as they _are not a threat to my plans_, they would be assured freedom and non-interference. But they had broken it, and I could not allow them to continue with their actions. I will not tolerate it.' Pitch explained.

'But this contract was between _us_, Pitch. It had nothing to do with them' Jack said

'Whether I like it or not, you are a Guardian as well. The deal binds you all. The contract still holds, it's just the little side note of the other Guardians which are not part of the bind' Pitch explained.

Jack was angry, and terrified. This was all wrong. He had thought he was doing the right thing. But of course, how could he not think about the other Guardians. They would return for him, to try and save him, and now he had condemned them, and condemned himself. He was still bound to contract to stay with Pitch, but this time, the Guardians were not to be free again.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut. '_I HATE YOU!'_ Jack yelled, backing away, trying not to cry.

Pitch felt devastated. Everything was going so well, he almost had a genuine friendship with Jack, and now it was going all wrong _again_. Why - all because he was careless. With time, Jack could have been his friend but now he felt betrayed by him again. He needed Jack to understand; he couldn't lose him again.

'Jack, please listen.' Pitch cried; his eyes desperate. 'I did all this for you. This place…and the Guardians… They are bad for you Jack. They tear you down in ways I would not. But even so…I never intended this.'

Jack went blank, relaxed and went numb. What was Pitch saying?

Pitch continued, blabbering in his relief that Jack was listening. 'The fear you feel for the Guardians, the love you have for them… It is so potent… I've never felt more powerful. By all rights, I should be able to destroy anything I want. But I don't want that anymore. What you have with the Guardians, what you're willing to sacrifice, this feeling…of love. I want it too… The way you feel… I just wanted a friend…' Pitch cried; his face anguished. 'I never had anyone but Fear. But you came, and you taught me how to feel. You made me want it too. It was all so wonderful… All the things you've done, I want as well… Jack, _I just want_ _you_…' Pitch confessed; feeling very exposed. His own fear was pulsing, as he had laid all he had on the table, and now he had no idea how Jack would react… He never revealed his entire hand when he was dealing with an enemy; he always had a trump card up his sleeve, so he was never caught off guard by countermeasure. But this was Jack; he wasn't his enemy, he loved him.

Jack's face was stunned and frozen in complete shock. It was blank and unreactive, and he said nothing. Pitch reached out tentatively for Jack, but he stepped back and away.

'You're saying…' Jack held out his hand, and motioned with his palm, like he was stopping Pitch's words with a hand. 'You did all that…those horrible things…_for me?_' Jack whispered; his face was incredulous.

Pitch felt a sinking sense of dread creeping into his stomach. 'Jack…'

Jack's face was turning horrified and aghast. 'You're saying, you kidnapped the Guardians, tortured them… You kidnapped children, murdered humans and turned them into _monsters_…_FOR ME?'_ Jack shouted. He could not contain the enormous guilt in his heart - the horror at realising the truth

'Oh my god…' Jack clutched his head, almost ripping out his hair. '_This is all my fault…._' Jack cried, tears escaping his eyes.

'No Jack… It's not your fault…' Pitch reached out, putting a hand on his shoulder.

'_Don't touch me!_' Jack yelled, smacking Pitch's hand away. He stepped back, into the cell and slammed into the wall, tears streaming down his face. He slid down and sat in the corner with a thump, and clasping his mouth with his hands, gasping.

Pitch felt his heart reaching up into his mouth; it was splintering at the sight of Jack. He knew he would take it seriously, but he never expected Jack to react like this. He reached a hand to hold Jack, bending down to comfort him, but Jack was so utterly disgusted at himself, and so furious at Pitch, his eyes were white fire.

'No… Stay away from me….' Jack gasped, terrified. '_GET AWAY FROM ME!'_ Jack screamed, thrusting out his hands. Pitch caught the white light shining from Jack's palms, and dodged back and sidestepping, just as a huge blast of white ice shot from Jack's hands, blasting the entire room with brilliant light.

Jack looked up in shock, surprised at what he had done. When the light settled, he saw that there was a thick slash of ice that was spikey and sharp, deadly spikes at least 4 feet long, razor sharp and directed toward Pitch. If Pitch had dodged a second later, he would have been run through and impaled on pure white projectile ice, which looked menacing just at the sight of it.

Jack stared down at his hands in amazement. He didn't know he could do _that_. He had never been able to do anything like this before. And he had done it staff-less. His hands shook, and he clasped them into fists, unable to stop the tremors that were shaking his body. He wasn't even sure if it was the grief, rage or fear that was causing it, or even if it was an aftereffect of the sheer force of ice he had unleashed.

_Impressive_… Pitch thought. Jack's intense emotion had been channelled into something so pure and powerful. It seemed he was capable of so much more than the pathetic sprinkles he produced with his staff.

Pitch reached for Jack again, wanting to comfort him, to explain to him, to repair the damage… 'Jack… Please…'

'Don't…' Jack put up a shaky hand towards Pitch. '_Don't touch me…'_ Jack didn't know if he had it in himself to do what he did again, and he didn't want to try. He just had enough of all this and wanted nothing else. '_Just…leave me alone_.'

Pitch's heart shattered, his grief was seen as the shadows on the walls started to flicker and darken. The sky in the tiny hole darkened into what looked like a thunderstorm, the room turned pitch black, and he disappeared, leaving Jack curled up in the corner, sobbing with inhuman abandon, cowering in his hood with his face in his hands.


	18. Chapter 18: Darker Thoughts

**You guys have the most adorable reactions to Chapter 17. I'd like for you to feel the rage and guilt of Jack and how truly unfortunate poor Pitch is. I'm liking him so much now because he's just not cut out for this friendship thing. I know I shouldn't, but it's one of my favourites. I'm masochistic like that. I normally don't take to drama and hate tragedy and bad things happening to good characters, and I always wondered how authors like George R. R. Martin and Cassandra Clare, etc., could be so cruel and still laugh about it. I guess it's because they know how it's going to end in their minds, so it compensates for whatever tragedy it is or if it fufills some kind of literary purpose (maybe not the Martin dude, he's evil), but that is how I see it. Now I finally understand how! I have been enlightened. *cue angelic chorus***

**Anyway, I'm sad (not really) to say there is more pain and tears to come… Sorry not sorry ^^v**

_**Chapter 18: Darker Thoughts**_

The Guardians stared in shock and horror, when Jack had been swallowed up by Pitch. They were so relieved that he was safe, but now they had no clue what Pitch was going to do to him. He looked mad that Jack had discovered the Guardians rotting away in his cells.

Tooth was lying on her side, trying to sleep, when she felt a familiar presence. She was always very sensitive to people, and why she always noticed when people were around, or pressure changes in the air. She felt it so close, that she jolted up

'Guys….' Tooth whispered. 'I think Jack is near.'

The Guardians all crawled over to the bars, peering in Tooth's direction. 'What makes you say that Tooth?' North said, as he looked around the room. He could see nothing but yellow eyes of fearlings staring at him.

'Are you doing your empathy thingy again?' Bunny asked.

'Not intentionally, but this is _definitely Jack_. I'd know him anywhere!' Tooth brightened, feeling a tingly sensation as she searched her feelings and felt Jack's presence again.

'Ha…yeah… Just like you follow his butt and stare at it, every time we have a meeting. And that's not to mention how you poke and probe his teeth without his permission.' Bunny snickered.

Tooth blushed as she thought about those _nice things_ about Jack, but still held a hand to her heart, maintaining that connection in head. 'Oh, it's nice that you have your humour back Bunny, but this is serious. I'm telling you, Jack is _close_.'

Sandy sat up against the wall, the black sand restricting his movements. If he could move, he would be hopping in the air with excitement. He jingled his chains in approval of Tooth and smiled.

'Well go ahead Tooth, try and contact him.' North said, inching his head between the bars and trying to see Tooth from his cell. Tooth closed her eyes and tuned out her senses. A buzzing was beginning to form in her ears which she ignored and focused her thoughts on Jack.

_Jack…_ She called him, thinking of his smile and his teeth that were so wintery and white.

_Jack…_ She thought about all her happy memories of him, the way he would hold her hand or her arms. And she tried, unsuccessfully of course, _not_ to think of his butt.

'_Tooth?' _A voice sounded in her head, and it was Jack's voice. For a second, Tooth thought that Jack could hear her thoughts regarding his butt, and almost cut the connection, but then realised that that wasn't the case. Tooth snapped her eyes opened and laughed out loud. 'It's Jack! I hear him! He heard me!' She exclaimed, clapping her hands, and her wings fluttering slightly

'He's okay? Where is he?' Bunny called, trying and failing to stick his face through the bars. All of the Guardians were all excitedly clutching at the bars of their cells, until fearlings came and knocked them backwards, away from the bars.

_Jack, where are you?_ Tooth thought, but she knew she wasn't getting through, the buzzing in her ears had stopped and the tingly feeling was gone. 'I'm not getting anything… I don't think he hears me anymore.'

The Guardians sat back, dejectedly. Their one hope had vanished. Not until they heard Jack's voice calling to them did they perk up again. His voice was like a ring of balls, calling them with such joy and surprise

'Jack!' Tooth had called. She didn't recall being happier to see Jack, even any time he called her name in a whisper, his eyes searching hers, probably just to call for her attention, but her imagination had just taken it off from there anyway. She recalled her terror when she saw Pitch appear behind Jack, looking angrily at them, Jack unaware of the danger looming behind him and looking horrified at Jack. She felt helpless as Pitch took Jack away, and so worried what Pitch might do to him…

/

Jack huddled in the dark, crouched and curled up, his legs tucked to his chin as he cried his heart out. He cried and sobbed, tears flowing down his face; he clutched at his hair, tearing at the roots, and gripped his chest, feeling the ache in his heart. He had never felt guiltier in his life, not even when he accidentally sank the Titanic, or when he accidentally ruined Easter. He blamed himself for singlehandedly causing so much pain and suffering on everyone. Was it so wrong to try to reach out to someone lost, to try and help them? Or was it that Pitch just couldn't be helped, shouldn't be helped? But he had seen the way Pitch longed for touch, whenever he reached to him. He had seen how he had wanted to stroke that little rabbit, and all those awkward stares and touches now made sense. Was it wrong for Pitch to long for a family, for friends and to be loved? Maybe he just didn't know how to. But that didn't mean he didn't deserve the chance. No. It wasn't the wrong thing to do… But that didn't stop anything from happening, and Jack to be responsible; as usual… He made a mess wherever he went… It was his fault…

The door creaked open and Pitch stepped through, his eyes were sunken and his hair dishevelled, like he had been doing some crying of his own. He stepped to the bars and Jack stood up slowly, sniffling and wiped at his eyes. They stood facing each other, gazing at the other, dark and light, through the bars

Pitch looked down and back up at Jack, searching his face, admiring the strength of his gaze, despite the tear-stained face, and his clear intensity as he waited for him to speak. 'I really like you Jack…' Pitch began, taking so much of himself to admit his feelings plainly, but he had tired himself out and didn't care anymore. 'You were one who I can truly call my first friend. I love the way that you care for everyone, the Guardians and the children. I love the way you are happy, and makes me want to be happy with you. I want to be your friend…' Pitch took a moment to drink in Jack's face, his beautiful eyes, his perfect mouth, his slender arms and legs, that slim and leanly muscled body. That warm heart in a cold spirit.

Jack waited, letting Pitch finish

Pitch gazed at him evenly. 'I know you are terrified by what I have done. I know you hate me now. And I hate myself for ruining this…_thing_ we have, if you can call it a friendship. And I have decided that I have had enough of all this…' Jack looked surprised, but let Pitch speak

'You were right…. I am evil. I can't change. Everything I have done to try to be just your friend had been wrong and hurt you time and again, and I _hate it_. I hate myself…' Pitch shut his eyes in agony, and looked back at Jack staring at him. 'You know I don't like the Guardians. Their light and flimsiness irks me and hurts me. And this, I take to mean that I don't belong together with you there. I have decided to end it all…' Jack looked shocked, and stepped forward to grasp the bars, his fear spiking.

'I have decided that I cannot belong in that world. Light and darkness cannot coexist….our struggles against each other over the centuries is proof. The fact that, no matter what I did, I couldn't be your friend… No matter how much I tried, I always hurt you.' Pitch clenched his teeth and anger, balling his hands into fists. 'And so, I have decided to cleanse this world of its annoying brightness, and make it safe for us. I know you will not approve or like it. I know that you will be unhappy, but this…is the only way I can see it…'

Jack's anxiety heightened, realising what Pitch was saying. 'Pitch…'

'Jack. I want you to be safe from those Guardians. They have torn you down, made you weak, and they have also hurt me. I know you love them. But I also love you. Please don't be angry at yourself for that… I don't want that. Whatever is going to happen, is all _on me._' Pitch said; his expression was clear and determined, whilst Jack's was afraid and shocked. 'I want this world safe for the both of us. You may be the light to my darkness, and we may never be friends, but I promise to protect you, even though you hate me. You don't have to like me at all. You don't have to speak to me. I will accept your anger and hate, if that is the only thing that you will give me; I gladly take it. I will end all of this right now, this time - _for myself_.'


	19. Chapter 19: The Winter Spirit Alone

_**Chapter 19: The Winter Spirit alone**_

'Pitch!' Jack yelled, his hands stabbing through the bars of his cage, trying to reach the retreating dark figure.

Pitch turned to face Jack. 'You don't have to do this! Please don't do this! Don't be what they think you are! You can be better! Please!' Jack screamed, his arms flailing and trying futilely to reach Pitch.

Pitch reached out and gently put a hand on Jack's cheek, stroking his soft white hair tenderly, and gave a smile that was so lonely and sad. Jack grasped his wrist tightly, like he could try to keep Pitch there, enduring his touch, for once not retracting from it. Jack's eyes were fevered and panicked, staring into Pitch's yellow melancholy eyes which looked at Jack with such affection, contrasting to blind rage he had before.

'Please Pitch… Please…' Jack implored the Nightmare King. He pressed himself against the bars, as if he could squeeze through, trying with all his might to the tips of his fingers to hold Pitch with him.

'I cannot Jack.' Pitch replied, his voice calm and cool, his anger at the world was bubbling under the surface. It was ready to boil over. 'Even now you still carry this hope for me… After all you said, even after all you've seen of me…'

'Pitch. Don't. Please. You _can_ be better.' Jack whispered. '_I believe in you….'_

Pitch jolted with surprise. Those few words were filled with such meaning. Those few words were all he had strived to achieve all these years he had been alone, those words which he had wanted from Jack all this time. But now he had said it, with such a vain hope. Pitch knew he couldn't change. Jack's reaction to his deeds were evidence, the Guardians hate for him the proof

'You're only saying that because you don't want me to kill the Guardians and blanket everything in darkness…' Pitch said sadly

'No!' Jack tightened his grip, frost was starting to creep out and spread over Pitch's arm which he seemed to be impervious to and ignored it. 'I do believe it. I've seen _Good_ in you Pitch. Whenever you helped me, whenever you said you wanted this all to end. I believe it. You may not be able to express yourself the normal way, but _you do feel!_' Jack said.

Pitch began to pull away, but Jack held Pitch's hand to his chest, and reached out to grab his shoulder with the other. He knew that he was afraid, afraid of what Pitch might do, and afraid for the Guardians. He knew his fear would make him and the fearlings stronger, and the physical touch would make it even more potent; but Jack didn't care about that right then. His fear was making the frost spread over Pitch's chest as well, which he didn't seem to notice or care. He looked Pitch in the eyes and said, 'I know you… I know you believe there is no place for the both of us. But you're keeping me here because you care for me. You do care! You took me away because you thought the Guardians were hurting me.' Jack blinked away tears as he tried to maintain eye contact with Pitch and held him in his hands through the bars.

Pitch looked into Jack's eyes and he could feel the rising sadness in his chest. The fearlings snarled in agitation, feeling their master's conflict. Jack's eyes were so glassy and shimmering, and he knew that he was holding back tears. He had never felt so cared for before in his life. He had been so alone, and now he was so touched by the way Jack wanted him to be better than himself, who had such unwavering faith. He could say then, that he had earned Jack's affections, he had done what he had set out to do…

But things were different. He had to show the Guardians his might; he had to make it all safe for him and Jack. He _would not share_. The Guardians and their light… They would tell Jack that he was evil; because he _was evil…_

Jack saw the turn in Pitch's expression and clutched him harder. 'No. Don't…'

'Sorry Jack. Nature is nature…' Suddenly Jack was clutching nothing but shadows as Pitch vanished and Jack was holding empty air

'Pitch!' Jack shouted. '_**PITCH!**_' Jack yelled, shutting his eyes. But he was met with silence and the snarls of fearlings. Any other time, Pitch could've pulled that trick and disappeared. But he chose to stay physical for Jack's sake. Any other time, Jack would have welcomed Pitch's absence, but now he chose this moment to pull a Houdini on him? Jack screamed in frustration. The fearlings had been instructed to keep Jack in the lair, to keep him safe, and they would see that done. The fearlings moved to stand and watch Jack. They were not quite silent, but were watching.

Jack yelled in frustration and despair. He kicked and punched at the bars, desperately hitting the solid walls and hitting out at anything in his empty cell in anger so much so his hands and feet started to bruise and bleed. Alarmed, the fearlings snarled at him, as if telling him not to hurt himself, for their masters will was for the boy not to be harmed.

Jack grunted in frustration, clenching his teeth together and grasped at the bars to his cell. He gripped it with all his might, and shut his eyes, reaching deep into himself. _I have to get out of here! _He thought of the bitter cold, he felt his fear and anger and sadness, letting them out. He could feel the cold spreading in his hands and a bright blue glow between his lids. He grabbed the bars harder and put his soul into the coldness he was desperately emanating from him. He thought of the way he was afraid of Pitch and disgusted at himself when he had conjured up the deadly ice-spikes that day and summoned it inside himself with all his might.

The bars began to freeze as the frost slowly spread to the other bars. The ground under Jack's feet also began to freeze, spreading and creeping outwards. The fearlings reared back in caution as the ice crept more violently outward. The entire cell and the room beyond began to freeze over and the entire room was covered in brilliant ice. The fearlings and nightmares retreated in agitation at the boy's powers, the entire room bursting with brilliant blue light

Jack let out a guttural yell, letting out all his emotions and power he had and sent it outwards. Suddenly the bars shattered and the shards of ice impaled themselves in some fearlings, destroying them and they dissolved into shadows. The room burst apart and the doors smashed to smithereens.

When the ice settled, the fearlings cautiously approached, looking for the boy. Jack lay on the ground on his stomach, unconscious from all the raw energy he had released. He felt so weak and empty, like all his energy was gone and he almost felt warm, which was never good for someone like him. His head was swimming and his vision blurred. He slowly got up unto his knees and held his head as a migraine rocked his mind. He groaned when he moved, rubbing his head and looked around at his handiwork.

_Wow._ He had never been able to destroy a room before, let alone do any offensive attacks _without_ his staff before… He seemed to be surprising himself a lot these days, much more than in the past 300 years. Apparently his burst of energy also had healed his injured hands and feet, but of course, at the expense of his strength, which he needed right now.

Jack got to his feet, and nearly fell back down to the ground again because his knees were so weak he could barely stand for long. The fearlings were approaching and he knew he had to act fast if he was ever going get out of there. He turned to find the wall to his cell also destroyed, revealing a large hole. But the only way out, was _through_ the fearlings, who were snarling at him when they found him free from his cage.

He made a break for the exit, only to be grabbed by the ankle and brought back down to the ground again. Granted, it wasn't a very good plan, seeing as how he was as weak as shale and grounded without his staff. The fearling growled at him and stared at him with his yellow eyes, warning him to stay.

_Damn it._ Jack thought. _What do I do now?_

**It's actually good to note that the roles are reversed now. Pitch usually is the one who is all out of options and Jack is cornered, but now it's the other way around. Now, Jack wants to have Pitch touch him, to stop him from being rash, and now he doesn't react to his touches, because he finally understands what Pitch wanted and is not irked by it anymore. Now Pitch is at his end; the only way out is to eradicate those that oppose him because he believes that there is no possible way for the Guardians to exist in his world, and he truly believes Jack would be better off without them.**


	20. Chapter 20: Tempus Fugit

_**Chapter 20: Tempus Fugit**_

The Guardians were roughly dragged out by the fearlings with their teeth, making no care as to whether their fangs were ripping at their flesh. The fearlings let out a guttural roar when Bunny tried to struggle, kicking with his powerful legs. He was subdued when two more fearlings surrounded him, taking hold of his arms and other foot and started dragging him away.

'Where is he? _Where is Jack?_' Tooth called desperately. They were being moved through darkened passages while Pitch watched the fearlings work.

Pitch's face crumpled in anger. 'You do not deserve to care for him…. You don't deserve to _**say his name**_**!**' Pitch shouted, striking blow across Tooth's face while she lay on the ground holding her ankle, sending her flying back in shock and pain.

'Hey! Stop that!' North yelled, reaching for Tooth. The fearlings growled and swiped at him, making him cry out and move backwards.

'You will _never_ see him again… That I can promise you…' Pitch sneered, his face dark but calm. He turned away and continued walking ahead of the procession out into the open air.

Tooth looked up at Pitch, clutching her cheek, and saw that Pitch's sleeve and shoulder was coated in a fine layer of frost. She smiled and gestured for the other Guardians to notice as well. They nodded and smiled - _Jack was alive and kicking. _That was all they were concerned about, at the moment.

They came out to a freezing blizzard air. They were atop a cliff that overlooked an endless ocean, clearly in the middle of nowhere, somewhere icy cold and isolated. Tooth huddled herself close to Bunny, who put an arm around her and Sandy, who was looking forlorn and dirty. His hands were tightly bound with black sand and his hands were restricted with iron shackles to prevent him from turning the sand gold again.

'Where are we Pitch?' Bunny sneered at his back

Pitch didn't turn or answer, but stood with his hands to his back and staring at the horizon at a shape across the water. A spiral shaped monument stood in the distance, reaching up to the sky. It was a strange combination of blue and black, and it looked odd standing in the middle of nowhere

Pitch turned and said, 'This is the place where it all began…And where it must **end.**' Pitch's face darkened into anger and lifted his arms. Fearlings then approached and surrounded the Guardians who were huddled on the ground, as black sand seeped out of Pitch's hands and started spreading out over the landscape and over the Guardians, engulfing them in darkness.

/

Jack struggled against the fearling on his chest, kicking and thrashing until he was completely surrounded by other fearlings who were growling at him. _So much for the great escape_…. Jack kicked himself internally for his dumb planning. He was now trapped and had wasted time, allowing himself to be surrounded by more fearlings. _Stupid!_

He struggled and kicked against the fearlings, wildly kicking out at any of them, inviting them to pounce and hold him down more, one on each arm and leg, with their paws and careful of their claws. He was completely subdued, his whole body restrained by ruthless fearlings, and he felt utterly helpless and hopeless.

_No._ He couldn't just give it up so easily. He balled his hands into fists and began to summon that light and ice like before, but he felt so weak that he nearly passed out from the first try. That stunt he pulled in his cell was massive, and Jack knew he would not be able to pull a repeat without killing himself first. But Jack didn't want to give up. And trying _something_ was better than _nothing_. He tried to summon the ice again, and his whole body began to glow with blue light, riling up the fearlings around him. But his strength gave out, and he collapsed back down again, his head seriously beginning to hurt… He was passing out…

_Jack Frost. _A voice sounded in his mind

Jack's eyes snapped open to find Azazel slowly padding towards him, his red eyes glowing. He walked right up to Jack's face, the fearling on his chest inching away to give the leader room, and stared at him

_You are our master's prized possession. He has willed us to keep you here. You will not be harmed_

'I don't care about that. I want to get out of here. I _need_ to get out of here. I need to get to Pitch!' Jack yelled, shoving at the fearling on his chest.

_Here you will be safe from destruction. Here you are free._

Jack felt despair. And his mind wandered to things that cheered him up. Jamie, he thought. With a jolt, he suddenly thought of Abby. Jack stopped, and looked the Fearling in his crimson eyes, ignoring the stinging of the tears as the acid mist pierced his eyes.

'Azazel.' Jack said. The Fearling stared intently at Jack, crimson boring into sapphire irises.

'I know you are loyal to your master. You care for him. But I…care for him too.' Jack said. 'What your master is about to do is not only _wrong_, but will also trap him in something that is impossible to break'

Jack continued looking him in the eyes, seriously. 'You and I both know that this is not the first time that Pitch has been defeated. And this is not the first time that he has risen and fallen again. He may not fail. He may succeed. But this endless cycle will keep going if he continues on his current path.'

'Azazel. Please. I have to get to him. I have to stop him. I _know_ I can help him. This is the only way to help him… Please… _Let me help him'_ Jack whispered, his voice steady and firm

Azazel gazed at Jack, never once looking away. His heavy panting was echoed only by those of his pack

_The master's will, must be fulfilled. You are not to be harmed_.

Jack sighed in exasperation. 'If you're so sure that Pitch is gonna win, then why aren't you at his side?'

_Because he has ordered __me__ to keep __**you safe**_

Jack fell silent. _Well… It was worth a shot…_ He looked about him and the fearlings were intent on Jack, following orders. Azazel turned away from him then, leaving the pack to their work, and they parted for their leader. Jack could see the scars of the beating he had taken, taken and used it willingly, all because Jack had gotten hurt in his attempts to carry out his master's will.

Jack took advantage of the pack's distraction to part for their leader and shoved the fearling off his chest. It screeched in anger and he kicked of the rest in a burst of energy. He hopped on one, and clenched his hands into fists, shut his eyes, and with all his might, summoned the cold within him again. He jumped, and the wind carried him, letting him glide 20 feet over the pack of fearlings and landed near the exit to the cave

The fearlings quickly recovered and began to go after Jack. Jack knew he could never outrun the fearlings on foot; they were bred as predators, created for a single purpose, and especially not weakened as he was. He dashed out of the cave and ran along the dark corridors, the echo of the growls of the fearlings on his tail. He turned a corner and saw a light from a hole in the ceiling. He scrambled up and out into freezing tundra of ice and snow. He blinked and looked at his surroundings.

_The Arctic? Why is Pitch even here?_ He had expected Pitch to destroy the world at its centre, in the city of some populated area. Why would he go all the way out here? Then Jack noticed that he had exited next to a small ravine. And next to it, was a towering structure of ice and black sand, its spikes spiralling upwards as if reaching out to the sky. It was the product of the accidental collision of Jack's ice and Pitch's black sand all those months ago. The product of the perfect harmony of cold and dark

_So that's why Pitch is here_…. This place gave Jack the shivers; it was a reminder of a low moment in his life. But it stood to reason it also meant something to Pitch too. It was the place where they had almost joined, where the tables would have turned against Good. But also where their similarities shone the darkest, where Pitch might have finally made a friend. He would want to end things _here_ of all places.

Then Jack noticed on the horizon behind the structure across the arctic water in the distance, a dark cloud of black sand, darker than he had ever seen it, rising steadily and ominously into the sky. It was spreading in all directions, spiralling upward into the sky, and also oozing across the landscape. Pitch was ending the world there. Jack had to get over there.

Behind him the growls of the fearlings increased in volume. No time to think. He sprinted across the tundra, an arc following the shoreline of ice, running in the direction of the black cloud. Jack tried to keep steady, but running even at a slow pace was making him even more nauseous and dizzy. Already he was light-headed and weak. He was never going to make it…

The fearlings were hot on his trail, their arching bodies graceful like cheetahs chasing down a prey, Azazel in the lead, his red eyes glinting with rage. Jack ran till his lungs burst and his legs felt so weak he could barely keep them moving one foot in front of the other, but he pushed himself.

He slid to a stop, and peered over the edge of a cliff, separating him and the action unfolding in the distance. He was so close! And there was no time to run along the cliff to find another way across!. He had to think fast.

He turned to face the horde of fearlings chasing him, and the pack stopped and fanned out, stopping him from any other escape. Azazel padded closer to Jack, growling and baring his teeth. Jack inched backwards, his foot nearly slipping of the edge. He was barely keeping himself conscious and on his feet, and he felt like he was going to pass out any moment.

He turned back to the cliff and peered over the edge. He already knew it was too far. It was hopeless. But he was so close. He had to get to the Guardians. He had to get to Pitch. He took a step backwards for a slight running start, and leaped off the edge of the world.


	21. Chapter 21: The Wind Rises

_**Chapter 21: The Wind Rises**_

Jack summoned his ice, and called on the wind. He tried to fly like he did before, but it wasn't working… His arms flailed uselessly and he felt gravity calling to him, dragging him down. He reached out in terror as he plummeted down the cliff side. _I'm going to die!_

Suddenly, a wall of flesh slammed into him from the side, knocking the wind from his lungs. It flung them across the gap, and they crashed on the other side of the cliff, tumbling and rolling over each other. Jack gasped, as air filled his lungs, and coughed from being tackled in the ribs. He looked up and saw Azazel, his red eyes still glaring at him, sprawled on the floor next to him. He had jumped into the cliff and grabbing unto Jack, saving his life and also helping him across, mostly unintentionally. Jack gazed at him in amazement, when he stood up and snarled at him, like he was annoyed at how hard he was making his job right now. 'Thank you Azazel…' Jack whispered.

_The master's will still must to be fulfilled. You are coming with me, Jack Frost._

Jack groaned. He was still at it. But he was a creature of Pitch's creation; of course he would be loyal till the end… 'Sorry, Azazel…. But I have to get to Pitch. No matter what…' He blew ice in Azazel's face, startling him and blinding him, and he turned and dashed ahead, running towards the fray.

/

The Guardians huddled together as winds rocked them, and black sand whipped at their bodies and their eyes. They felt sick and weak, the sand sapping at their life, killing them slowly from the inside. Sandy seemed particularly affected – his gold skin was turning yellow and getting paler by the minute, he looked so tired and he seemed to be getting smaller. North bundled his arms around all of them, putting Sandy to his chest to shield them. Suddenly Tooth jumped, 'It's Jack! I can feel him!'

'Huh? Where is he?' Bunny shouted over the howling winds, squinting as he looked at Tooth.

'I don't know… I can't focus. But I know he's close. And he's coming for us.' Tooth smiled.

'That boy is going to get himself killed in this…' Bunny groaned. He moaned and clutched himself tighter and bundled his body closer to North, putting his arm around Tooth to protect her. This felt like the end. They had never seen such ferocity from Pitch. He felt more devastated than angry. Something must have happened with Jack. They only hoped that he would survive this.

They looked up to see Pitch with his arms raised, black sand spewing from his palms. This was only the first step; the sand would gain momentum, leeching on any sign of life. And the closest ones; were the Guardians. He looked behind him, and saw the Guardians huddling together. Soon, this would all be over. Soon Jack would be free of them. And he would be free of them…

Just then he heard a fell voice on the wind. They all turned and saw Jack running towards them, shouting at the top of his lungs. No, how could he be here? He sighed internally, of course he would. He was as stubborn as a mule. He waved a hand and his fearlings jumped into action, running towards Jack to hold him. Jack skidded to a stop as the fearlings surrounded him, holding him with their paws and one big one rearing up on its legs behind him, and hugging Jack in a giant bear-hug. He struggled and elbowed the fearling, who only gripped him tighter.

'Jack!' Tooth cried in joy. They all were squinting against the wind, smiling at Jack, and he was so happy and relieved to see them. It was so good to finally see them again, even though they looked terrible.

'Guys… I'm so happy to see you….' Jack gasped, smiling at them. It felt like years since he saw them last. He clutched at his fearling guard's arm and tried to wrench it away from his neck.

Pitch watched the pitiful reunion with cold eyes. He shouldn't feel jealous now, of all times when he was destroying everything… Jack's smile was disarming. He hadn't smiled a real smile in such a long time. It made him angry that it was only reserved for the Guardians.

Jack turned to Pitch, eyes imploring, 'Pitch, please let me go. Tell him to let me go.' Pitch looked at Jack, his eyes pleading him and he sighed once more, waved a hand at the fearling. The fearling released his hold and the pack moved away from Jack. Jack stumbled and nearly fell to the ground, the adrenaline was fading and now his legs felt like lead. Pitch caught him and held him, looking into his eyes. Jack looked up and made eye contact with him

'Pitch… Please stop… You don't have to do this…' Jack put a hand on Pitch's arm. 'It doesn't have to be this way. Please don't do this to me….'

Pitch was disarmed by Jack's plea. His voice sounded so sad, and he felt like Jack genuinely felt hurt, and his hand on his arm was cool and sincere. He felt like Jack wanted him to be his friend.

'Jack. Get away from him. He's dangerous.' Bunny shouted, reaching out for him. At that, Pitch's anger reignited. How dare that rabbit accuse him of wanting to hurt Jack?

'No, Bunny. He won't hurt me. He never wanted to hurt me.' Jack said, putting a hand to stop Bunny. He reached for Pitch's arm, but the Nightmare King backed away and stood apart from Jack. What Jack had said warmed him, that he should defend him against the Guardians, like he did before that time he had first mentioned Pitch to the Guardians weeks ago. He felt happy Jack thought of him that way. But he still would not take this insult. He hated the Guardians; _hated them_. They never trusted him. They don't even trust Jack's heart and feelings. They had no respect. He glared at them menacingly, while Jack tried to reach for him. But he walked away from them.

He hated them. He loved Jack. He _would not share…._

**A little ramble on my side here.**

**Jack started to feel the stirrings of true friendship around chapter 19, partly because he doesn't want Pitch to kill the Guardians and destroy everything, but also because he believes that Pitch is capable of better things. The entire time he was 'prisoner' he was treated well, but he just couldn't understand why and how Pitch was caring for him and being so sensitive and affectionate. Now the game has changed and Jack feels that he has been misunderstanding Pitch, from a Guardian stand point – that Pitch is evil. This in a way ironically validates Pitch's claim that the Guardians refuse to believe in the possibility of his 'goodness'. Also doubly ironic, is that Pitch believes this, as he has not been able to express his feelings the right way; due to the 'natural' order of things, which him and the Guardians are a part of, that evil is lonely and bad and cannot exist with good things like love and compassion. Pitch's act of total destruction is a symbol of the way he expresses his compliance with the order of nature, that he will express himself through destruction. But then, it goes full circle to the fact that, he does so out of love for Jack.**

**Jack is such a poor boy. Not quite a Guardian, as he believes good in Pitch, but not quite the bad guy in his implied responsibility of the 'evil things'. So the poor guy is stuck in the middle. The inadvertent trigger of Pitch's destructive warped love, like Helen of Troy, but he wants to fight for the good things, which the Guardians protect, but ironically cannot accept in a typical villain like Pitch.**

**So the question is place in the society and purpose in life. Is Pitch destined to never love and be loved? So are the Guardian's right? Or is Jack right, that there is an alternative to the endless cycle of action-reaction? Pitch here, clearly possesses the capability to love and give love and wishes to act so. Is it because of his nature and his actions that prevents him, and how does that fit in with the Guardians' perception that this cannot be reconciled and that he has no place in the world because of who he is? But the epitome of this is Jack himself, who believes in the essential goodness of people. His ice and snow is the embodiment of death and deadly sleep, however he is also laughter in the face of danger and innocence. So it begs the essential question of two natures at war within us. So does Jack represent the balance of nature that justifies Pitch's actions?**

**Wow I just wrote a literary analysis of a children's tale. Dayum. *facepalm* I should write this for my A levels. Why can't ROTG come out for the exam?! DAMNIT.**


	22. Chapter 22: The Sacrifice

_**Chapter 22: The Sacrifice. For the love of friend and family**_

Pitch let a massive blast of black sand pool in his palms. Then, with a massive yell of blind rage, he sent it towards the defenceless Guardians, meaning to destroy them all once and for all.

'NO!' Jack shouted, darting towards them and stood before them, arms spread wide to shield them from the blast. Pitch saw Jack come between the blast and the Guardians, and tried to stop the blast, or at least to alter the path, but it was too late. The sand had left his palms and was right on top of Jack

_No! Not Jack! _Pitch thought in anguish as he rushed forward. The Guardians also reached for Jack, wanting to pull him out of the way. Pitch saw in that one instant, before the sand destroyed Jack, that his eyes were not afraid, even though he could feel Jack's fear from that distance, it wasn't fear for himself. It was sheer terror for his friends, his family. His eyes were a steady aquamarine, and he met the blast head on

A shadow loomed over Jack and the blast rang throughout the tundra, shaking the landscape and blasting the Guardians and Pitch backwards. The Guardians looked up and could barely even see two feet in front of them as the thick haze permeated their vision, blinding them. Even so, they could still see that Pitch's blast had done the damage it had intended - complete destruction. There was devastation around the area where Jack had stood. Nothing could have survived that

'No!' Tooth gasped, struggling to her feet and dashing towards the black cloud. The Guardians rushed forward, but were blinded by the thick fog, their grief rushing up on them as they searched for Jack. Pitch was also desperately searching the darkness, he couldn't feel Jack, and he couldn't feel inkling of anything in the haze. Was he really dead?

Just then, they heard a cough in the darkness, it was ragged but healthy. Jack was alive.

Jack sat up, his head spinning, his thoughts were muddled, but he remembered what had just happened. He sat up, and held his head, and looked down to his body. It had deep gashes and cuts along his arms and legs, gushing blood. Why wasn't he dead?

He looked over and saw a dark shape, mangled and twisted. A gaping wound in its side. It was gushing gallons of black tar-like blood and it was whimpering and struggling. _It was Azazel_…! Jack scrambled over, ignoring the pain in his arms and legs, and pulled Azazel up to his lap, holding his snout.

'Azazel? Oh god… Azazel…' Jack gasped, his tears streaming down his face and falling on Azazel's snout like falling snow. Azazel only sighed, his snout seemed to be curled into a smile, if creatures like him could smile, clearly satisfied by what he had done.

He had fulfilled his master's wish. He had protected the master's precious possession even from his own blast. He had protected Jack Frost from harm

/

The Guardians rushed up and gathered around Jack as he held the dying Fearling in his arms, sobbing hard. They did not speak, but watched as Jack tried to stop the dark tar from seeping, but Azazel's body was broken, he would not survive, it was nearly almost severed in two. He had taken the brunt of the blast for Jack and now he was going to die.

'No Azazel…' Jack cried. 'Don't close those eyes. Look at me!'

Azazel was whimpering and shivering, Jack's cold body making it worse. His eyes were losing their usual crimson glow and there was no acid mist coming from them anymore. They almost looked like a normal hound's eyes, drooping and sad.

_NO… _Jack squeezed his eyes shut in anguish, as he held the broken body. Pitch came up to them then, the dark haze still swirling around him, and saw Jack, sobbing…

_What have I done…?_ Pitch thought. He had made Jack so sad, and so afraid, and now he had broken Jack's heart, which was full of the fearling who had saved his life. Azazel, who was so loyal to him, he had carried out his duty, even from his own actions, to protect him. What kind of a master was he? What kind of a _friend_ was he hoping to be? He had _ruined everything_.

Jack looked up and saw Pitch standing there, his face contorted with pain. He reached his hand out to Pitch, 'Pitch…'

But Pitch turned and ran off into the darkness, into swirling black sand that was slowly annihilating everything in its path.

'No! Wait!' Jack called.

Jack turned back to Azazel, and looked into his eyes._ No._ He would not accept this. Azazel had saved him. He had only wanted to please his master. He could not let him die.

He held Azazel firmly in his arms, and closed his eyes, summoning the cold again. He did not know if what he wanted to do was possible, or if it could kill Azazel instead, making him too cold, and make him freeze to death. But Jack had to try. He clenched his hands around Azazel's body and called out all that he had, putting his soul into it. He thought about how Azazel had stared at him when he had tried to reason with him to save his master. He thought about the way Azazel had nuzzled lovingly into Pitch's hands and the way Pitch had stroked him back. He thought about Azazel twitching and struggling for life in his arms, and his grief and anger. _He could not let him die!_

Blinding blue light filled the landscape, stabbing the Guardians' eyes, as they put their hands out to shield themselves. Cold winds picked up and swirled around Jack as he let out a yell. Azazel was still under Jack's hands as he bent his head over him and put out all his emotions into it. A wave of cold air emanated from Jack, pushing the Guardians back and then all was still, the light died down and Jack drooped and passed out weakly over Azazel.

The Guardians hesitantly approached. Tooth ran to Jack and lifted his head, leaning it on her body. He was breathing, but it was weak. Bunny moved Jack's hands over Azazel and was shocked at what he saw.

Solid glowing blue ice covered the gaping hole in Azazel's side. It had the quality of clear glass, except for the coldness it emanated. It radiated outward to form Azazel's body and it was in solid streaks that ran throughout Azazel's body, like it had solidified to heal the wounds on his torso and limbs, replacing the wounds with blue glass.

Jack looked up to find Azazel looking back at him, a wolf-y grin, with a tongue lolling from one side of his mouth. His eyes were no longer red, but a strange shade of violet, like the red and the blue couldn't decide which to be dominant, but decided on coexisting. His black fur contrasted with the glow of blue glass that Jack had produced, and Jack himself was stunned by what he had done.

'Jack… How did you do that? You saved him…' Tooth laughed, holding Jack in her arms.

'I don't know. I've been surprising myself a lot lately…. I have been doing some crazy things without my staff.' Tooth looked confused. 'I'll tell you about it later. But first, I need to stop Pitch. But…I don't really know how….' He looked around them, the black cloud still rising, spreading out and surrounding them. He noticed that the Guardians were particularly affected by it, their complexions ashen and their bodies grey. But Jack felt fine.

Tooth suddenly brightened and exclaimed, 'You can! I think you are the only one who can!'

The Guardians looked at her curiously. 'How so Tooth?' Jack asked.

'Your light did more than just save Azazel, look!' She said, pointing at the dark cloud. Jack saw that the area around them was completely clear, like the eye the middle of a hurricane, no black sand in their area at all. But Jack could see it was slowly seeping towards them, and it would soon kill his friends if he didn't do something about it

'How Tooth? How do I stop this?' Jack said

'You purified the cloud with your light. I think you are uniquely qualified for it. And you are also not affected by it like the rest of us. You can do it! Just trust yourself like you did with Azazel.' Tooth smiled and Jack, who was staring at her, stunned. He smiled when she blushed; suddenly noticing that he was leaning against her, his head actually was leaning on her chest, and their faces nearly touching each other's.

He looked down at Azazel, who was gazing at him. A snuffling and panting broke his reverie and he looked up to see two fearlings approaching them, carrying his staff in between them in their mouths. Their yellow eyes were curious, and they were idly munching on his staff as they closed in. Jack looked back down at Azazel, and smiled. Azazel gazed back weakly.

_Save him…_

Jack stood up carefully, and took the staff from the fearlings. As soon as his fingers closed around it, instead of its usual diffused glow, it shone brightly, between the cracks in the staff and all along the entire length. The light died down, but the staff still glowed, brighter than Jack had ever seen it. He held it firmly in his grasp, took a final look at his friends, who smiled at him kindly

'You can do this snowflake. Go get him…' Bunny said

'You have finally unlocked your potential Jack… Make us proud.' North smiled, patting Sandy on the shoulder, who tried to do a thumbs up, only to be prevented by the metal closing around his hands. He shrugged and just smiled, pumping a gauntleted fist instead.

Jack grinned and stood tall and determined, looking towards the thick of the dark cloud of sand.


	23. Chapter 23: The love of a brother

_**Chapter 23: The love of a brother**_

Jack struggled against the black sand, threatening to blow him off his feet and fling him across the tundra. But Jack trudged on, using his staff to resist the winds and create an icy aura which buffered him against the gale. The winds buffeted against him, but the black sand did not affect him, just like Tooth had said. Somehow he felt stronger than before, his strength came not from his staff, but from inside him. The staff just channelled it and made it more intense.

Jack soldiered on, fighting against the wind, looking ahead for any sign of Pitch. In the gloom, he saw a dark figure, kneeling and curling on itself. He moved towards it, pushing against the angry wind. He closed in on the crouched figure and called out, 'Pitch!'

The figure didn't seem to hear him, but continued in its hunched position

/

Pitch was broken. He had nothing else anymore. He had lost Azazel, he had lost Jack… And now he had broken Jack's heart in a final blow. He had not meant for Azazel to die… He had not meant for a lot of things to happen. He barely could accept that he was hurting Jack's feelings by destroying the Guardians… But now, when he saw Jack crying over the broken Azazel, a Fearling that had kept him prisoner for weeks… He had nothing else to live for. He was a terrible master, and he didn't deserve Jack… But he had to go on… He would make sure no Guardians would hurt him, nothing to hurt him, not even himself. He had already tried so hard, and this was his final attempt. He only hoped this action would not hurt Jack again.

He summoned up the black sand, releasing all he had. He brought all the Nightmare sand together into one giant dark crystal and smashed it at his feet, sending out a gigantic blast that rocked his feet. He kneeled, in a moment of weakness, as the sand tore through him too. He had activated the final step, with one last ingredient. He took out a lock of Jack's hair, one he had dropped when he was sleeping, and placed it in the crystal before he released it. The sand would destroy _everything_, except Jack… Jack would survive, he always did. He had survived death, had survived tragic loss after loss. And now from the ashes of a dead world, Jack would create a new one. He only regretted he would have no one to be with him, and he would not be there to see it. He would have the Moon to watch over him. But most importantly, he would be safe from _anyone_ that could ever hurt him in any way…

Pitch bent over, clutching his heart, protecting himself from the winds that rocked him here and there, and waited to die. He thought of Jack's smile, when he had helped him touch that little rabbit, of Jack smiling down at Jamie, of Jack laughing with his friends. He remembered when he had picked up Jack when he was injured; he could barely conceal his own fear when he saw the gaping wound, copious amounts of red blood flowing from his side. He was dying… He remembered how weak Jack looked when he was unconscious, as he rushed to tend his wound. He remembered how smooth his skin felt, how peaceful Jack looked while he slept. He thought of his voice, replaying it over and over again…

_I believe in you…_ Pitch shut his eyes, listening to the dulcet tones of that boy angel… _I believe in you_….

'_Pitch!_' He heard that same voice calling his name. He knew that voice… He would know it in his sleep and even in death – it was Jack's. What was he doing here?

'Pitch!' Jack called again. Pitch turned and saw Jack approaching him, trying to fight against the black sand. He looked well. He looked better than Pitch had ever seen him. His eyes were such a shining brilliant blue that shown in the darkness. His hair was silver fire rocking in the wind and his staff was glowing a brighter blue than he had ever seen it. He didn't know how, but Jack was more powerful now. And this boy…was wading through the storm for him

'Jack… You shouldn't be here… If you get too close, you could still die.' Pitch said, holding out a hand to stop him

Jack looked confused but continued walking towards him, closer to the black hole that was spewing black sand furiously.

'Jack, please stop. Please. I don't want you to get hurt. The destruction will ensure your survival. Everything but _you_ will be destroyed.' Pitch said.

Jack's eyes widened. He looked at the centre of the storm. 'Pitch, please stop this. You'll die!'

'I don't deserve this life. I've ruined everything. This is the only way you will live.' Pitch answered.

'No. This isn't living.' Jack shouted, shaking his head. 'And it isn't the only way! Please Pitch!' Jack shouted; he held out his hand towards Pitch. '_You're my friend_…'

Pitch's eyes widened… Did Jack really just say that? Had those words escaped his lips? He was his friend? He didn't recall feeling such joy. He broke into a smile, just as a massive tremor rocked the entire land, causing them to sway uncontrollably.

'Pitch. Stop the destruction now.' Jack called, squinting through the raging storm

'I can't… It has already begun… It's too late…' Pitch despaired. The black sand raged even more fiercely, ripping through Pitch like he was a piece of paper, consuming anything it touched, but Jack.

_**No.**_ Jack was not going to accept ''it's too late'' as an answer to anything today, nor ever again. His hands clenched into fists, he gritted his teeth and steeled himself. He walked towards the black hole churning and spewing angrily. Pitch's eyes widened. 'Jack, no! Don't go near there. You'll die! Stop it!' he reached a hand out to Jack.

Jack raised his staff in both hands, and with an enormous yell, he brought down the staff as hard as he could unto the centre, smashing it and letting out a blast of burning cold. The landscape rocked and a pure white light shone out, blasting Pitch backwards and burning him with cold fire, ice and frost so cold, it burned. The last he saw of Jack - kneeling as he forced his staff into the black hole, his hair covering his eyes, as he yelled with fury - holding down his staff and releasing his soul into the destruction. His body was on fire, the pure white ice cold enough to burn was licking up his body, engulfing him in blue tongues of flame that flared up and blasted him and everything around him.

/

Pitch got to his feet shakily. The black storm had ceased its destruction, and the land was blackened with the dark sand. Everything was gone. It was just flat. The snowy peaks in the distance which had not had the chance to experience the destruction stood out in a barren wasteland. There was nothing there. Pitch's eyes searched and lay to rest on prone body of a young boy in blue. His staff lay by his side, but it was badly damaged. The tip was charred and the centre, where Pitch had broken it once, was splitting, threatening to break in the middle. Pitch recalled when he broken it the last time, the way Jack had cried out like it caused him pain, like something inside him had smashed apart. If it was breaking now….what did that mean for Jack?

Pitch rushed to Jack, picking him up gently in his arms and holding his head. He looked paler than he had ever seen him; his lips were blue, mouth hanging open and his face was slack and patchy with slight frost burns. 'Jack!' He shook him. He placed an ear on his chest, but it startled him that it was not moving up and down, like he did when he was sleeping. It wasn't rising and falling, it was still…. _**No…**_ He listened at his chest, which was charred from the blast, frozen at the edges, but there was no heartbeat. Jack was completely still – this time he wasn't sleeping.

'_Jack? Jack….?'_ Pitch croaked; his voice cracking._ 'Please…. No…'_ Pitch whispered, staring at his youthful face, cold and still. It was peaceful, but lifeless, unlike the last time he saw him, so angry and so heartbroken. Would he never see that smile again, those blue eyes that twinkled with mischief, that gentle touch when he was kind?

'No… NO! Jack!' He shook him, stroking his hair and brushing it from his face. His tears spilled over his eyes as he brushed a thumb under Jack's chin. He was cold, but not like the usual cold. He was frozen-cold, like a corpse should be when it was left in a blizzard.

'NO…' Pitch cried. '_Not Jack… Not again… Please….'_ Pitch cried, tears streaming down his grey face as he clutched the frozen boy to his face, holding his body that was so frail and yet so brave. He pressed his cheek to his and cried. He had thought he was doing the right thing. He had thought that the time he created his fearlings, and that had backfired. He had thought he was doing the right thing when he captured the Guardians and Jack, but that had not worked out well. He had thought that destroying them all and with him with them was going to end things, but now…_he had killed Jack_. Why was everything he did going wrong? What the hell was wrong with him?

Pitch sobbed uncontrollably, rocking Jack back and forth slowly as he gripped his body tighter to his own, trying to warm it with his body; grieving because he knew Jack was dead. There was no one there to witness his grief, no one to hear his sobs and pleas. He was all alone, holding the cold body of his only friend.

'Jack… Please… This is my fault… I'm so sorry…' Pitch cried, as he buried his face in Jack's neck.

/

Jack felt cold. He never felt cold. It was dark, but he had been in more dark places for the past few weeks than he had cared to be in. He felt like he was back in that lake, when he had drowned 300 years ago. That was the first and only time his body felt cold. Was he dead? Had he been able to stop the destruction at least? Please…at least save his friends and Pitch… Even Fate couldn't be _that_ cruel, to fail at the last hurdle. Jack felt he would be so cheated and disappointed. He couldn't feel anything; he couldn't feel his hands or his body. He just felt like he was drifting. Well if he was dead, he knew he wasn't going to blame Pitch. The poor dude had tried so hard.

He remembered driving his staff into the black hole that was spitting out black sand that was killing his friends and going to kill Pitch. He remembered the impact travelling up his staff and down his arms, feelings like it was splitting his bones from inside it. Even so, he held firm, and released his cold and ice down the staff, forcing it to stop. He had yelled and screamed, forcing the staff into that hole. He remembered when the cold had surrounded him back in his cell, empowering him and healing him. This time, the entire landscape of pure icy tundra, which had been formed hundreds or thousands of years ago, was empowering him, ancient ice that flared up his feet and into his heart. He let out everything he had, trying to purify the black storm and he remembered the precise moment he caught fire. At first, he didn't feel a thing. But that probably meant it was so cold, it was killing his nerves. He thought of the irony that it was supposed to be cold; his own element that usually made him feel better was actually burning him. _Ha_. Talk about poetic justice. The winter spirit – burned alive. Hey. That was a good headline.

He burned with cold fire and he remembered it hurt so much, burning him from the inside out, flaring from his heart, that he didn't even cry out. He didn't think anything could be more painful, he felt like he was going to black out. It hurt so much; he felt like he was floating, even though he could feel and even appreciate every lick of flame in his body, he just wanted to die right then.

He then heard a voice calling his name. It sounded like Pitch; but that couldn't be right… He sounded like he was crying – he never cries… He felt himself warming up, and could feel the heat coming from a warm body stretched tight against his. He started to feel his lungs, and his chest felt really tight, like something was pushing against it. It was wrapped so tightly against him, he couldn't feel his hands, to move them up and push it away. He began to twitch, trying to feel his hands, and that body pressing against him, was not helping at all. He started to feel his feet and his legs tingled so badly, it felt like it was shaking from the inside. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt sewn shut.

Pitch cried over Jack, stroking his head and smoothing it. He held him, and breathed in his familiar smell, his fair smooth hair… He wanted to hold this body forever… Then he felt Jack's chest moving. Was he breathing? Pitch pulled back and looked at Jack's face, searching of signs of life on his slackened face through teary eyes. Jack _was_ breathing! - air was passing in and out of his lungs slowly. He coughed weakly, and his eyes squeezed together. Then they struggled to open, revealing crystal blue eyes that were unfocused and blurry, squinting and trying to see. It started to focus and looked at Pitch curiously, gazing at his tear-filled eyes. A weak smile cracked Pitch's control as Jack smirked at him weakly. 'I'm not that handsome to be a heartbreaker right? I've never even had a girlfriend before…' Jack croaked, his voice raspy

Pitch gasped and grabbed Jack into a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of Jack's already punctured lungs. He gasped and choked, patting Pitch on his back violently, not caring if he was actually banging on it like a drum. '_Air…!'_ Jack croaked.

Pitch laughed in relief, smiling hugely that Jack was…ALIVE. He was overjoyed! Jack smiled back, his charming little side smirk that did break hearts; Pitch's included. Pitch brought Jack closer for a tender hug, and this time, Jack did not flinch or pull away. This time, he let himself into it, and put a shaky noodle-feeling arm around Pitch to return the hug, and smiled.


	24. Chapter 24: Snow Days and Warm Hugs

_**Chapter 24**_: _**Snow Days and Warm Hugs**_

'Jack…' Pitch whispered, 'You're alive…' Pitch hugged Jack, breathing in his scent, feeling his hair as Jack laughed weakly.

'Well. I am a winter spirit. _Cold_ is basically my style…' Jack smirked as they pulled apart. Pitch did not want to, but Jack pulled back. Pitch wanted to hold him, but Jack was sliding of his lap and sitting cross-legged on the decimated ice with a grunt.

'But… I saw that _fire_. It came from inside you. It was burning you!' Pitch said in amazement. He looked down at his own hands, which were badly burnt by the blast.

'Oh man…' Jack groaned; when he followed his gaze downwards. He took Pitch's hands in his own, and rubbed them gently. He brought them to his lips, and blew on them lightly. Soon enough, Pitch's hands were healed, the marks fading as Jack rubbed them between his palms. The entire time, Pitch felt like his heart was going to implode like a dying star. He stared at Jack, and marvelled at how full he looked, despite nearly dying seconds ago.

Jack returned Pitch's hands as he smirked at Pitch. 'I didn't know I could do that…' He laughed. 'I didn't know I could do anything like that before. I just did what I felt like I should.' Jack shrugged casually

Pitch smiled and shook his head in disbelief. This boy was truly amazing. He had healed himself and his burnt hands. He had singlehandedly stopped the destruction of the world and nearly killed himself in the process. He had done such incredible feats in such a short expanse of time, and here he was, laughing at himself that he was just winging it the whole time. Pitch couldn't help but laugh as well.

Then Pitch's thoughts darkened, when he remembered that it was his fault that Jack had nearly died. It was his fault that Azazel was dead and Jack heartbroken. He had tried to _kill Jack's friend_s, right in front of him. He didn't deserve this boy's smile… Pitch stood up and backed away from Jack. Jack, sensing the turn in his mood, quickly got up, shakily, and reached for Pitch.

'Pitch…' Jack said; his eyes serious. 'What are you doing?'

Pitch shook his head. He didn't know what to do now. He was defeated. The Guardians had won again. This time they would take Jack away and never let him back. He was going to lose Jack all over again. But, at least he was alive and well. Should he slink back into his hole and wallow again? He mentally had already decided that he would curl up into a ball and die, anguishing over Jack, for all eternity in penance of his sins. If that was the price of his mistakes with Jack, he would pay it.

Jack reached for Pitch. 'Pitch. Come back with us.' Pitch's eyes widened in surprise - him? Go with the Guardians? What a ridiculous thought.

'Pitch, come back with me.' Jack said. His eyes were blue and sincere. He was serious. Pitch felt his insides tingle with those words, but he cringed away from them.

'It's not possible Jack. All of this...proves that I cannot live with you Guardians…' Pitch shook his head. 'I tried to destroy your loved ones. And yet you forgive me… I love you for that Jack…. But this cannot be… There is no place for me. Don't worry. I will not try to harm your family again. I promise. I am defeated and I will leave you alone…'

'Pitch, no. There is another way…' Jack sounded so sad. He was beginning to sound desperate. He just wanted Jack to leave him in his misery. He couldn't bear to be in his presence, he couldn't bear his vain pity… Jack didn't deserve this. His actions, time and time again had hurt him. He was a nightmare; he was a monster, just like Jack had said.

'I _am_ FEAR! I am the Boogeyman! I am the Nightmare King! I cannot exist without fear!' Pitch cried, clutching at his heart. 'What else am I to be than to be the shadow to your light?'

'You can be better! You can _choose_!' Jack yelled. Pitch froze in shock, reeling back.

'Remember that day? You said that we were alike. You told me that we both had darkness in our hearts.' Jack said, reaching out to Pitch. 'Well I am more than just snow days. I have killed people with my cold. I've frozen people in their cars and killed them in their sleep. I brought down the Titanic with thousands of people on board all because I was lonely and angry at everyone and myself! Tell me, between the two of us, which has more blood on their hands?!' Jack cried

Pitch was stunned into silence. He knew Jack well enough to know that that alone would have been crippling to the young boy's heart. He would have turned inward with grief. Yet he had been constant. He was the carefree, mischievous spirit of winter. He had not let that anchor him. Even though Pitch knew that Jack would never feel free of his guilt.

'Jack…' Pitch whispered.

'_I chose_ Pitch… I chose to be better. I chose to let myself be good. Now I am the Guardian of Fun, of Freedom and Joy.' Jack breathed. His eyes blazed with cold fire.

'But how can I do this? What option is there for me?' Pitch despaired, lowering his head.

'Remember I said that there was a purpose? That the Man in the Moon chose us for a reason? Well for so long I've been so confused. I've been angry Pitch, and that anger has cost lives' Jack looked Pitch in the eyes. 'Well I believe it. I found my centre and my purpose. I found a new family and friends. I finally understand now!' Jack hands reached out to Pitch.

Jack put a hesitant pale hand on Pitch's dark one. 'I believe there must be balance. Push and pull. Just as there is light and goodness, there must also be darkness.' Jack looked up at the face of the huge round silver moon. Pitch followed his gaze and marvelled as well

'Well, fear reminds us to be careful, that there is danger. Fear pushes us to be better, to be cautious. Fear turns us to wonder, hope and dreams. You see Pitch? We exist together. We can!' Jack laughed. 'In a very strange way, we cannot exist without each other! We need each other – like a symbiotic relationship. Just as light and beauty make us wonder at miracles, it only is beautiful because we have seen darkness and despair. Bad things have happened to us and we know that there is more than just that!'

'You were right Pitch. The cold and dark do go together. You may think that because I'm me…that we cannot coexist. But Pitch, Azazel is alive!' Jack said. Pitch was stunned. But he had seen Jack crying over him. Could it be he had healed him? Yet another feat on the boy's part - he never ceased to amaze him. 'I don't know how, but he survived it. He is your flesh and blood. And now he has got my ice and snow in him too. He's kind of like _our baby_.' Jack snickered. Pitch felt himself heat up a little at that. But as long as Jack was okay with whatever he thought of the situation, he was fine with it, even if it wasn't the same way Pitch thought of it.

Pitch found himself creeping into a little smile, as he turned to look upon the young teenager's face, turned towards the face of the moon. The silvery glow of the moonlight shone on his fair hair, making him look like an angel. His eyes shone like mirrors almost startlingly blue, and turned onto him as it shone with the smile illuminating his face.

Pitch felt, for the first time, a sense of… Hope - hope for a better tomorrow. For so long he had been in the shadows, casting his hate, his loneliness and desires into the darkness. He had thought the world to be twisted and that his desperation had been why he had been so obsessed with Jack, if only because he had been in that same darkness too; and yet still hoped for him. He had fallen for that innocence and belief. And all Jack had done, he did out of love. Pitch had tried to do the same, mostly unsuccessfully, but Jack believed in him. He believed that he was capable of it. And now as he looked at Jack, he knew he had never felt happier, more alive and more indebted to the young winter spirit, who had been in so much darkness, lost so much, been tortured by yours truly, yet still strived to save him.

Jack wrapped an arm around him, and couldn't stop the tremors rocking him. 'Are you cold?' Pitch asked, surprised to see the winter spirit shivering. He took off his long coat, and draped it around the young boy whose teeth were chattering. He clasped it tightly and securely round his shoulders and body, rubbing circles into Jack's back to try and warm him.

'I'm fine. I'm already warming up a bit. Thanks to you…' Jack smiled. 'Actually, this has never happened to me before, so it's a little new. It feels like my insides are extra cold, my heart feels really shaky and cold; it's like it's pumping outwards a little too violently…' Jack shivered, hunched in the bug dark cloak that was too big for him, but was really warm from the heat of Pitch's body.

'It must be a side effect of the display of power you put just now. It must have stopped your heart.' Pitch answered, a slightly worried look crossing his features as he examined Jack. 'All that power must have unbalanced you and impaired your healing abilities a bit.'

'I'll be fine. I feel better already.' Jack smiled, seeing Pitch's worried look. 'Thanks…'

Pitch put a slightly hesitant, but gentle arm around Jack, and they slowly walked back away from the destruction together. Jack smiled at Pitch, leaning heavily on him as he trudged back the way he had come.


	25. Epilogue: Friendship and Love

_It's officially been a month since I first published my first chapter. The journey has been ardour for me, and for Jack and Pitch. I really hope you've enjoyed it ^^ Now the journey ends..._

_Firstly, thank you for your support if you're taking the time and effort and sat through all those chapters to get to this point. It may or may not have been difficult on your side, but I know it has been rocky, but a pleasure for me to write this. I can now rest knowing it is out there in the world. You may or may not be disappointed there was no more physical contact between Jack/Pitch, or smut, but I've tried to leave their touches and words as open as possible. Pitch's very affection for Jack can be interpreted as a little crush and obsession-like, but as I said before, that's how people who are lonely and socially inept love and show love. Be kind to them_

_Perhaps you could look back and see, or have seen the little symbolism, or foreshadowing I put in. But no matter, if you didn't or don't care, its fine. It is the story that matters and I thank you for enjoying it_

_Thank you to you who may have favourited, followed or reviewed this, and especially to those who have been with me since the beginning. This is especially so for Leviquin, who inspired the entire debate of Pitch belonging somewhere. I was especially thrilled when you informed me that actually, the developers were considering Pitch to be Jack's brother – which is like basically what I've been trying to write about the entire time - their connection to each other in a pure way._

_Thank you for reading ^^ I hope to see Pitch and Jack and the gang again_

* * *

_**Epilogue: Friendship and Love**_

'You watch me…_when I sleep_?' Jack croaked. His eyebrow was cocked as Pitch stared at him with slight amusement at his reaction. 'Don't… Don't do that Pitch…. That's just creepy…'

'I can feel your fear Jack…' Pitch smirked, his yellow eyes glowing with wicked amusement.

'You expect me _not_ to get creeped out by that? Seriously?' Jack asked; laughter slipping his control

Pitch guffawed loudly, his deep throaty chuckle echoing of the dark stone walls. The walls were shadowed, but patches were bathed in sunlight, shining on the two spirits chatting away. Jack couldn't help but join in on the laughter, snickering with amusement. Two of them were sitting on a long comfortable bench, enjoying the sunshine. It was so unlike them to be in that patch of sun, the dark-haired Boogeyman and the white-haired snow spirit in warm sunlight. Jack had his arms behind his head when he threw his head back. He often got up and walked around, the hyper activeness of an eternal youth sparking in his veins, while Pitch sat and watched Jack move around, sometimes picking things up and examining them. He never seemed to sit still. Pitch on the other hand, was the calmer, more static one. He loved that Jack was so happy and at ease now. That was all he wanted.

'So… You wanna try this again?' Jack asked; turning to bend down and pick up a small furry creature which scrambled into his arms. He turned back to Pitch with the small rabbit he had rescued in the forest that day. Things seemed so different now. So much had changed in a few days, and so much had happened the past few weeks. Jack was blissful at the change, for everything was the way it should be

/

The Guardians had come looking for Jack, after the dark cloud of mass destruction had settled, and were so relieved and happy to see Jack alright. Tooth flew right into Jack's arms, and he caught her, spinning her around as she wrapped herself around him. When she started to pull back, he held her and kissed her on the cheek, making her blush so deeply, her feathers seemed to turn red too. Everyone laughed at the sight. Jack came and gave each Guardian a big hug, laughing and exclaiming in relief that they were all looking better. North chuckled a deep laugh and winked at him, Bunny patted him on the shoulder, and laughed when he winced. Sandy smiled and hugged Jack, a look passing between them.

When they all noticed Pitch standing behind Jack, all of them sobered and turned cautious and suspicious. But Jack held up his arms and stopped it from escalating. He explained to them in context what had happened in the past few weeks and the mutual understanding between the two past enemies. 'If anyone has a problem with Pitch, say it now; and I'll deal with it…' Jack said; his eyes darker and serious.

None of the Guardians spoke, but smiled at him. In truth they were happy that Jack had achieved what he had set out to do, at amazing odds. They were still slightly suspicious of Pitch, which was only natural. But when they saw him bow his head and apologise to them sincerely, and even offered penance for his sins; they knew to forgive him. They would give him the chance to prove himself. But all of them agreed that he still wasn't allowed in their bases, which Pitch accepted gracefully; he wasn't that thrilled on seeing any of them either.

The only one truly contented was Jack. He was utterly thrilled that now there was a peace between the two sides. He had known it in his heart that it was possible, as long as you held that belief. And Pitch was more than happy to agree with Jack. When Azazel came dashing up to his master, Pitch was completely surprised at the new appearance of his first creation and happy that he was alive. A sloppy wet kiss amidst razor sharp claws was placed on Pitch, and Pitch only accepted it, while glancing at Jack, who was laughing at the scene. Jack always visited and hung out with Pitch as often as he could, and Pitch was happy that Jack came to see him. Pitch still was intensely jealous of the relationship he had with the Guardians. But he was content and proud with what he had with Jack.

'Don't follow me around Pitch. I can see you in the shadows…' Jack said, glaring at the taller man when he hung out with him at his lair one day. He had taken to redecorating it absently, sometimes freezing a pillar here and there, and the area was dotted with frost which Pitch quite had taken a liking to. It was a sign of Jack's presence in his home, and he loved it.

'But, I like to watch you do things. And I like the way you speak to people. I like to watch anything you do really… I just want to see and know everything that you do.' Pitch declared blankly. 'Forgive me… It is hard to let go of that feeling…'

Jack realised that Pitch was so entirely new to the whole 'friend' thing, that he probably did not realise how creepy that entire statement sounded. Stumped, he paused and sighed. 'Okay…fine. Just, not all the time okay? I need a little 'me' time… And you should try to do it less. Please, Pitch?' Jack said, slightly amused at this old spirit being schooled in ways of being a friend

''Me' time… Isn't any moment of the day your time?' Pitch asked, a twinkle in his eye

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, 'You know what I mean…' Jack laughed, and patted Pitch on the back, which still looked a little stunned and pleased by it.

Jack went back to Jamie and the children, and explained to them roughly what had happened, and the change that had occurred. All of them were surprised and were unaccustomed to Pitch being Jack's friend. But they understood that that was what friends were for; to forgive and to help each other, even if that friend was a previous enemy. They were still more than happy to help out at the Warren, mostly because it was an excuse to get out of homework. But Bunny had shooed them away, disturbed that the children had produced hundreds of delicately painted eggs, but still preferred to do them personally.

The Guardians went about their duties as per normal. The monthly meetings went by with all 5 of them sitting around the table to discuss the state of the world. This time, there was an essential change in tone. This time, fear had a place in it. For balance to be achieved, Pitch was there, to remind children that the dark was not a good place to be. They would then turn to hope and wonder; an escape and inspiration. Of course, Pitch never harmed them or was intentionally malicious. An understanding had to be reached between Sandy and Pitch. The two stood together at a special meeting, with Jack standing worriedly between them, his staff glowing in his hands, as they discussed matter of dreams. They both understood that Pitch may be the embodiment of fear, but he wasn't the source. Children had nightmares even without Pitch's influence. Occasionally Pitch would plant a hint of fear, but Sandy was to allow it. Pitch also sometimes darkened alleyways, made shadows in the forest appear sinister, a warning for children to stand clear. The little golden man was not happy about it. He hovered with his arms crossed, frowning as Pitch held out his hand. Jack placed a hand on Sandy's shoulder, his eyes pleading, and Sandy sighed in resignation. He understood where Jack was coming from, and actually felt enlightened by it. None of the Guardians felt comfortable with it, but the way Jack described his epiphany, the way he gestured with his hands in excitement, like he could form images of his own like Sandy. That little feature about Jack, Pitch loved. The two spirits of the dream-world shook hands and got to work.

Pitch took to himself to do 'good' as Jack saw it. The shadows showed him the evil which happened in the darkness, and he would be there to protect those who were innocent. A young girl cornered by her stalker in a dark alley, was met with the shadows reaching out for him and grabbing him, slowly engulfing him. The fear on both sides, on the girl's horror, and the stalker's terror fed Pitch, but he allowed the girl to run away. He let the stalker go, screaming in fear, and smiled at his work, as he watched that pathetic and despicable predator run for his life, destined to go rambling of killer shadows out to get him. All of a sudden, a slick patch of ice flashed across his path, unseen by the screaming man, and he slipped and fell, his head thudding to the floor. A hissing laughter echoed, which only Pitch could hear. And the man kept slipping and falling as he tried to scramble to his feet and run. Pitch smiled, and looked up to find a boy in blue, his staff tapping the floor absently and cheekily as he gazed back at the Boogeyman. His smirk was like the sun's rays through the frosted woods, and he laughed at Pitch's expression. He flipped gracefully off the ledge he sat, unto the roof and guffawed as he disappeared into the night.

Pitch loved that Jack approved of his actions. When Jack praised him, entirely delighted at Pitch's change in outlook and behaviour, he thought he could never ask for a better gift. Jack's smile, his laugh and his pleasure at Pitch's new purpose, was all he needed. Often, he would watch Jack, but as promised, he left him alone when he was with children or when he wanted to be alone. Pitch was truly blissful. He had found peace at last. Through a friend.

/

Jack took Pitch's hand, and slowly brought it to the tiny animal. The space had been cleared of fearlings, just in case, and the rabbit was calm enough. 'Remember Pitch, respect and kindness.' Jack said, as he slowly moved Pitch's hand onto the rabbit's back

'Respect and kindness…' Pitch repeated after Jack. Jack placed Pitch's hand gently on the rabbit, and started to move it slowly up and down, their fingers interlinked as he held him, and slowly moved their hands together as one. Pitch was very aware of Jack's cool fingers, but also thought kind thoughts towards the rabbit, mindful of being gentle. Slowly but surely, the rabbit relaxed under the touch; and Jack slowly removed his fingers from Pitch's hand. Pitch continued stroking the fur gently, and he broke into a smile

Jack's smile widened as he watched Pitch stroke the rabbit on his own. 'You did it, Pitch. You're doing it…!' Jack exclaimed, laughing out loud. Pitch found himself laughing too, and being appreciative of his fingers. He looked up and stared at Jack's clear blue eyes, feeling very happy and very thankful towards the young boy.

'Thank you, Jack…' Pitch said. He owed Jack his life. He owed Jack this new feeling. He owed Jack for having a friend, and teaching him out to feel. He owed him so much….

'You did by yourself Pitch. I'm only someone who helped you along. You don't owe me anything.' Jack replied, as if he was reading Pitch's thoughts. 'This is what friends are for'

Jack turned and placed the rabbit on the ground. A hole appeared in the wall; a tunnel which led to the surface which was the rabbit's home. It scrambled away, after Pitch gave it a carrot to nibble on.

'Jack…' Pitch said when Jack turned around. Jack gazed at him curiously. Azazel emerged from the shadows, and bounded up to Jack, giving him a sloppy wet kiss. His eyes were the same unusual violet, shimmering with happiness. His body shone with the diffused blue glow, light reflecting of the glass sections of his body, so he looked like a crystal in the darkness. His black fur contrasted with the glass, but his claws which were sharp and shiny….so they somehow matched? He nuzzled Jack lovingly, and he stroked his chin, laughing at him. Pitch presented Jack with his staff, which was damaged before. He said he was responsible for Jack breaking it, and had insisted on repairing it. Pitch had repaired Jack's staff with a bit of magic, and it glowed good as new. It shone even brighter when Jack touched it and he smiled at the new look.

Pitch walked to stand before Jack, and gave him a tender hug, surprising Jack. They were both still uncomfortable with these physical touches from the other, but Jack returned the hug. 'I cannot thank you enough for this new life Jack… You have given me my purpose…. _You are my purpose… _I cannot say enough of how much I feel towards you….' Pitch whispered in his ear, holding him tightly to his body.

'That…sounded really much like a confession… Which creeps me out a little bit… But…my pleasure Pitch.' Jack smiled shyly. 'Friends, right?' Jack said, patting him on the back.

'My friend…' Pitch echoed, smiling happily for the first time in centuries.

Both of them smiled at the other, grateful and happy for a new friend and family.

**THE END**


End file.
